My Dear Beloved
by xDarkiex
Summary: Law y Kid llegan a la par a una misteriosa isla de noche eterna. Allí, extraños sucesos ocurrirán para el pelirrojo mientras las peligrosas garras de Doflamingo avanzan con rapidez hacia el moreno. ¿Serán capaces de reconocer su amor? ¿Qué misterios oculta esa isla? ¿Logrará Mingo su objetivo? Warning: Contiene un poco de Doflamingo x Law
1. Chapter 1

Un frío invernal arrasaba la isla de Sabaody. El tiempo se había trastornado en toda la Grand Line, pues era el año del tiempo cambiado, como lo llamaban muchos. Era un extraño fenómeno que afectaba a una gran cantidad de islas cambiándoles por completo el clima durante unas semanas.

En la taberna se habían juntado unos cuantos piratas, algunos para celebrar logros, otros por la comodidad y otros tantos por el clima cálido que se respiraba en ella, aunque a pesar de ello, casi todos iban bien abrigados (algo no muy normal).

La puerta se abrió, no muchos se dieron cuenta de quien entraba. Era un chico alto, con sudadera y sombrero. Iba completamente remangado, enseñando sus tatuajes. Su cara no mostraba señales de frío, algo que realmente molestó a un hombre de pelo rojizo sentado en la esquina.

- Vaya, mira quien ha entrado… si es Trafalgar Law, tú y tu chulería asquerosa - comentó con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que le oyera.

- Hm? Oh, vaya… Eustass Kidd, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí…- contestó mientras seguía su camino hacia la barra.

- Maldito medicucho… mírame cuando te hablo! Ya sabes que no me caes precisamente bien- dijo acercándosele.

Law se giró, mirándole desafiante a los ojos.

- No he venido a pelear contigo. Solamente vengo a por provisiones de alcohol para esos idiotas de mi tripulación, así que vete dónde estabas, imbécil.

- Ahahahah, tienes la osadía de insultarme, huh? No eres quien para decirme eso, 'sirvienta'…. Ahahaha, donde se es visto que un capitán compre las provisiones de la tripulación?- comenzó a decir a voz en grito Kidd, cosa que hizo que toda la taberna le prestara atención.

- Déjame en paz gilipollas- le enfrentó Law.- No me llames sirvienta estúpido travesti maquillado.

- Eres un completo imbécil Trafalgar- se mofaba Eustass con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Law se empezó a encontrar mal, no le gustaba que le hicieran eso, le ponía de los nervios. Odiaba a Kidd, pero allí no podía hacer nada, no quería destrozar la taberna entera. Así que cogió su espada, las provisiones y se marchó de la taberna cabizbajo, sin mediar palabra con nadie. A esta reacción, Eustass salió a encontrarse con él.

- Huyes?- le preguntó al cirujano.

-… No huyo.

- Realmente me encanta molestarte, y encima ahora sé que eres una sirvienta… ahahahha. Aunque eso con tu chulería no contrasta demasiado bien.

- Chulería? Te refieres a no tener frio? He de recordarte que procedo del North Blue?

-…. Tch.

Trafalgar sonrió orgulloso.

-Vaya, parece ser que el capitán Eustass Kidd es senil y tiene pérdidas de memoria ~- rio Law.

Un puño se estampó contra la mejilla de Law, la fuerza del cual le hizo caer en la nieve que se manchó de un tono rojizo. La sangre corría por la boca de Trafalgar, pero no parecía importarle en absoluto, pues seguía teniendo la misma mirada. Se limpió un poco con el dedo pulgar y lo lamió mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de Kidd.

- Esto es lo mejor que sabes hacer?- preguntó mientras sonreía.

Eustass enrojeció de rabia. Ese enano idiota, como se atrevía a reírse de él? Decidió dejarlo ir, ya tendría otra oportunidad de machacarle y quedarse a gusto. Dio media vuelta y se metió de nuevo en la taberna con los suyos.

- Qué ha pasado fuera Kidd?- preguntó Killer

- Ese idiota… ya se las verá conmigo... Agh, estoy muy furioso- dijo mientras cogía de nuevo la jarra y volvía a beber.

- Ya se te nota, aunque también denotas felicidad- comentó por lo bajo.

- Has dicho algo?- preguntó en alto Kidd.

- No, nada capitán.

Fuera de la taberna, Law recogió las provisiones caídas y se dirigió con paso torpe hacia su submarino. En todo el camino no paró de pensar en el estúpido de Kidd. Porque siempre reaccionaba así al verle? Con los demás supernova era diferente… porque solo él? Y encima, no contento con molestarle, ahora tenía el nuevo y fabuloso mote de 'la sirvienta Trafalgar'. Poco a poco se iba enfadando más. Todo le había salido mal aquél día: No pudo operar bien a un paciente y murió a los minutos, Penguin estaba deprimido, Bepo estaba enfermo en cama, y no teniendo ya suficiente, se había encontrado con el agradable y simpático Eustass Kidd.

'Ah… solo me apetece darle la medicina a Bepo, darle el alcohol a Penguin y encerrarme en mi camarote, aislado de todos… Odio sentirme así siempre que me topo con ese idiota de pelo rojizo. Porqué!?"- iba pensando para sí mismo Law.

Al poco rato llegó al submarino, en la cubierta estaba Penguin, sollozando a las aguas del mar casi congeladas. Law le acercó unas cuantas botellas y en seguida descorchó una y se puso a beber como un poseso. Al rato ya estaba bailando semidesnudo y cantando en un idioma ininteligible.

'Patético… un espectáculo triste y denunciable'- pensó el capitán que lo observaba desde la lejanía.

Trafalgar fue abajo a darle la medicina correspondiente a Bepo antes de tiempo. Prefería eso antes que seguir viendo aquél espectáculo gratuito. Caminó por un pasillo oscuro y largo hasta llegar a un camarote bastante grande. Abrió la puerta y pudo observar como el oso polar estaba sentado en el suelo con unos cuantos libros apilados a su derecha.

-Be- BEPO! Qué haces? Deberías estar en cama!- gritó Trafalgar.

- Perdona… es que ya me encontraba mejor capitán y quería..- intentó excusarse el oso.

- No tienes remedio, anda, vuelve a la cama- ordenó severamente.

- Perdona…- comentó Bepo.

Law sacó de su bolsillo unas pequeñas cápsulas de color verde y se las dio a tomar a Bepo, el cual hizo una extraña mueca tras tragárselas. El capitán dispuso a marcharse, pero una pata le detuvo en seco.

- Hm? Que quieres? Agua? – preguntó Law sin girarse.

- Capitán, tienes la mejilla hinchada, qué ha pasado?- preguntó con un tono de preocupación.

- Esto?- preguntó tocándose el lugar ya mencionado- nada, gente estúp—

- Ha sido él.. verdad?- se incorporó.

- …. Bepo…. Tú no..

- Siempre es lo mismo Capitán! Y usted nunca le hace nada! Porqué? Acaso le tiene miedo a Kidd?- comentó enfadado Bepo.

- BEPO! No te tolero que me hables así- protestó enfurecido.

- Perdona capitán…- dijo arrepentido- es que… nunca le hace ni un rasguño… y eso me extraña mucho, es como si usted le… bueno, como si… es igual- dijo mientras se tumbaba de nuevo en la cama.

-… buenas noches, Bepo.

El capitán salió de la habitación muy confuso. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió hacia su propio camarote. Caminó durante un rato, absorto en pensamientos inútiles, hasta que llegó al final del pasillo. Abrió la puerta lentamente y la cerró de un portazo en seco. Se quitó el sombrero con manchas y lo lanzó lejos, al igual que la espada y se sentó en el suelo, con las rodillas alzadas y la cabeza en medio.

No podía parar de pensar en las palabras de Bepo. Qué era lo que iba a decir? No podía ser lo que él pensaba… 'es como si usted le…' retumbaba en su cabeza.

'Como si yo qué? Como si le a-amar- no no NO! Me niego a pensar eso, no es posible! No le hago daño porque es un gilipollas y un inútil! Y seguro que si le hago el "Room" me lo cargo de un golpe! No es por nada raro!'- discutía consigo mismo el capitán.

- Mejor me voy a dormir… Mañana zarpamos… ah- suspiró a desgana el capitán.

La noche pasó sin altercados graves, bueno, Penguin se cayó a las aguas heladas, pero eso le hizo reaccionar y le quitó la borrachera de golpe. Al amanecer, Bepo se levantó temprano y se tomó su medicina. Fue corriendo a por su capitán, pero al abrir su camarote lo vio tan profundamente dormido, que decidió no molestarlo.

- Y ahora que hago?... Iré a estirar las patas ~ - dijo feliz Bepo.

Caminó raudo por los pasillos del submarino hasta encontrarse de frente con la luz del sol. Miró el cielo, no había nubes, pero seguía haciendo frio, y eso le encantaba. De un salto se topó con la blanda nieve que cubría la arena de la playa. Se sacudió entero y miró a su alrededor, solo había rocas y nieve, como en su hogar en el North Blue, en realidad lo echaba de menos… pero le gustaba estar al lado de Law.

- Me pregunto si en la siguiente isla habrá ositas para mí- se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta.

Bepo comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, hacia mucho que no salía al exterior por culpa de su reciente resfriado. Era extraño que un oso polar se resfriara, pero Law dio todas las culpas a los repentinos cambios de temporal que azotaban a muchas de las islas que habían visitado. Un hombre apareció de entre las rocas, y Bepo fijó sus pequeños y negros ojos en él, no había duda, era Kidd.

- TÚ!- Gritó con rabia mientras se acercaba a él.

- Eh? Qué te pasa, oso?- preguntó desinteresado.

- Tú eres el culpable de todo, maldito seas Kidd!

- Qué coño dices bestia peluda? Mira, no sé qué droga te habrá dado ese medico loco, pero a mí me dejas en paz, me acabo de levantar, estoy de resaca y no quiero perder el tiempo hablando con un oso polar en medio de una playa.- explicó Kidd.

- No insultes a mi capitán!- se quejó Bepo.

- Tch…- chasqueó Kidd mientras miraba a otro lugar.

- No me apartes la mirada, eres el culpable de todo!

- QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO, CULPABLE DE QUÉ?- gritó Kidd, tras lo cual un fuerte dolor de cabeza le azotó, haciendo que se tuviera que apoyar en las rocas que tenía a su espalda.

- …del comportamiento de mi capitán… Está muy raro! Siempre que se topa contigo se pone raro- explicaba Bepo con lagrimitas en sus ojos.

- ¿? Law? Raro? Y yo que sé lo que le pasa a tu capitán! Siempre ha sido rarito, no?

- No es raro! Tú le haces estar así!

-… Así cómo?- preguntó con cierta picardía e interés.

- Se sonroja mucho, no te ataca cuando te ve, solo te insulta y encima cuando habla conmigo y te nombra lo hace respetuosamente con un 'Eustass-ya'.

- Qué!? P—no..- Tartamudeaba el pelirrojo.

- No te acerques más a él, vale!? Quiero volver a tener a mi capitán normal, no con esas cosas extrañas que le infundes cuando te ve!- dijo indignado Bepo- odio tener que ver a mi capitán rojo como un tomate cuando le nombramos tu tonto nombre- se quejó mientras se marchaba con orgullo por haberle dejado las cosas claras a aquél idiota.

Kidd seguía en la misma posición, pero con la mirada absorta en ninguna parte. No podía creer las palabras del oso. Se dirigía a él con respeto? El mismo Law que siempre le insultaba? No, aquello debía estar equivocado.

- Ah, prometo que nunca más beberé tantas mezclas alcohólicas preparadas por Killer- se dijo a sí mismo- Pfft, será mejor que vuelva al barco…

Kidd retomó su camino. A mitad, se detuvo, no recordaba donde había dejado el barco. Intentó situarse, y al final, tras muchos intentos dio con una vela enorme, sí, la de su propio barco, a poco metros de dónde él se encontraba.

- Al fin llegas Kidd- dijo Killer desde lo alto- pensábamos que te habías perdido- rio.

-Pues no vas desencaminado- le contestó al rubio mientras subía.

- Donde estabas? La tripulación hace rato que te espera para zarpar.

- Dando un paseo para ver si se me calmaba la cabeza… pero creo… que he vuelto peor de lo que me he ido- dijo Kidd mientras se tocaba la sien.

Eustass cerró levemente los ojos y le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Trafalgar Law llamándole por su nombre acompañado de un 'ya'. Abrió de par en par los ojos en un momento y notó como su cara enrojecía por momentos.

-Estás bien!? Qué te pasa? Estás muy rojo- dijo preocupado el tercero de a bordo.

- Na- nada, efectos de la resaca, ya sabes…- intentó excusarse el capitán.

- Será mejor que descanses mientras zarpamos. Ya sabemos la situación de la siguiente isla, pondremos rumbo hacia ella de inmediato.- dijo Killer con tono responsable.

- De acuerdo, lo dejo todo bajo tu mando- dijo Kidd de espaldas a él.

El capitán se fue hacia su camarote. Era el más grande del barco, y también el más alejado de los demás. En las paredes había inmensos cuadros con mapas de distintas islas de la Grand Line. Un sofá rojizo se hallaba a la izquierda de la entrada frente a una pequeña mesa de madera con botellas de alcohol variado. A la izquierda del sofá había una estantería con bastantes libros. A su derecha, el escritorio pulcro y ordenado del capitán, con una silla de cuero negro y tras él, un enorme ventanal con vistas al mar y a posibles enemigos. Justo en frente del escritorio, la gran cama con sábanas color azabache yacía solitaria, esperando a que su dueño se dejara caer sobre ella.

- Ah- suspiró cansado Kidd- Me recostaré un poco… esta mañana ha sido muy rara…- se comentaba a sí mismo.

Cerró la puerta y se quitó el abrigo, la pistola y la espada y las colocó ordenadamente en el escritorio. Acto seguido se dejó caer como peso muerto en la cama.

-… Ese idiota…- comentaba en voz baja.- No… no es posible.

En su mente volvió a sonar 'Eustass-ya' con la voz de Trafalgar. Kidd notó como se ruborizaba en pocos segundos. Era una sensación muy molesta. Alzó su puño y lo estampó contra el colchón, con la otra mano se tocó la cara, sus mejillas estaban calientes.

-Trafalgar… hijo de puta… me las pagarás por hacerme sentir así…maldito medicucho imbécil- maldecía mientras su boca esbozaba una sonrisa vengadora.

Eustass notó como el barco zarpaba de Sabaody. Decidió no darle más vueltas al tema y sobre todo, no sacar conclusiones, o sino la próxima vez que pillara a Trafalgar le rompería uno a uno todos sus malditos huesos. Empezó a cerrar los ojos, notaba como si su cabeza fuese a explotar, se dio media vuelta y empezó a dormirse poco a poco con el agradable sonido que hacían las olas en el casco del barco… ese sonido que tanto le relajaba.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Bepo regresó al submarino, cuando llegó alzó la mirada y vio que su capitán le estaba esperando fuera. Subió lentamente, esperando la bronca.

- ¿Dónde estabas, Bepo?- preguntó Law con serenidad.

- Estirando mis patas, hace mucho que no salgo y… perdón…

La mano del capitán se posó en la cabeza de Bepo, acariciándolo suavemente en señal de que no pasaba nada. Law le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al peludo tripulante y acto seguido ordenó a Shachi que se prepararan para zarpar de inmediato. Los tripulantes cerraron las escotillas y empezaron a avanzar, sumergiéndose poco a poco en las profundas aguas.

Poco tiempo pasó hasta que el capitán se posara sobre la dura pared de su camarote, pensativo y dubitativo de lo que sería el viaje ahora, siendo una maraña de dudas y temores.

- ¡Agh! ¡A la puta mierda! Voy a divertirme un rato. - Salió decidido del camarote, bisturí en mano en busca de un alma inocente- ¡Tú, Penguin ven aquí!

- ¿Eh? Sí- dijo acercándose a su capitán- que quie-re?- tartamudeó al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Law.

- Déjame diseccionarte un poco…- comentó mientras le cortaba un poco en el brazo.

- ¡Nooo!- gritó alejándose a toda prisa del capitán.- Agh, me has cortado!- se quejó tocándose el brazo.

Law le miró con indiferencia, y, como el que escucha llover, se giró hacia Shachi que había venido a ver porque había gritado su amigo.

- Ya que no me dejas entretenerme con tu brazo, quiero que me traigáis un pescado que como mínimo mida metro y medio en menos de 10 minutos, ¿¡está claro!? Que estoy de muy mal humor y necesito investigación.

-¡S…SI! Capitán Law!- dijeron al unísono los dos tripulantes.

-…Así me gusta- comentó el capitán.

- Su fama de sádico la tiene bien merecida- comentó Shachi.

- Y que lo digas- contestó Penguin colocándose una tirita con cabezas de ositos azules.

-¿Decís algo?- preguntó Law.

-¡NO CAPITÁN!- gritaron huyendo de Trafalgar.

El capitán volvió malhumorado a su camarote a la espera de que le trajeran una presa a la que diseccionar e investigar detenidamente durante el trayecto hasta la nueva isla. Al cabo de poco, Bepo picó ajetreado a la compuerta de su camarote.

-¡Capitáaaan, tenemos un presente para usteeeed! – dijo con entusiasmo Bepo.

Al salir al pasillo, Law se encontró con un pez cabra de casi dos metros tirado en el suelo.

- ¡PERO QUE ES ESTE ESTROPICIO!- gritó Law al ver todo el suelo encharcado de agua.

-Lo que nos había pedido capitán- dijo Penguin rascándose la cabeza.

- ¡AHORA LO TENDRÉIS QUE LIMPIAR VOSOTROS U OS DEJO EN MITAD DEL MAR!... … Bepo, por favor llévamelo a la camilla.- comentó el capitán.

Bepo cogió el pez cabra y lo llevó a la camilla de la habitación de Trafalgar. Mientras tanto, los otros dos fueron a buscar las fregonas y los cubos para arreglar lo que habían provocado. Durante el 'viaje' Shachi le comentó a Penguin que nunca más volviera a soltar un pescado de tal tamaño en un pasillo del submarino o lo usaría de cebo para pescar reyes marinos en la calm belt más cercana.

Law estuvo encerrado durante horas, diseccionando aquél animal con calma e investigando todo lo que podía: la funcionalidad de sus órganos, como se reproducía, su alimentación y varias cosas más. Cuando acabó su trabajo, salió del camarote y reunió a la tripulación en una sala bien acomodada y amplia. Jean Bart solía llamarla 'el salón de las reuniones'.

- Haremos un parón en una pequeña isla antes de llegar a nuestro destino- comenzó a decir Law.

- ¿Qué se nos ha perdido ahí?- preguntó desconcertado Jean.

- De momento nada, pero necesito nuevo material quirúrgico y creo que ahí lo podré conseguir a buen precio- dijo el capitán sacando una bolsa llena de berris.

- De acuerdo pues, dentro de diez minutos podremos salir a flote- contestó Jean levantándose del cómodo sofá.

Todos salieron de la sala excepto Law el cual dio un par de pasos y se detuvo en seco. Su mejilla aún le dolía del golpe recibido por Kidd el día anterior. Tocó suavemente la parte dolorida y recordó cuantas peleas había tenido con el capitán de pelo rojizo. Todas acababan igual, en desempate. Nunca habían tenido una 'en serio' de las típicas en las que solo uno sale vencedor, además, nunca se tocaban puntos vitales. Law jamás le dio importancia a eso hasta ese momento… 'parece como si usted le…' resonaba en su cabeza.

- ¡No! ¡No es eso!- exclamó Law agitando de lado a lado la cabeza.- ¡para de pensar en cosas estúpidas Trafalgar! Un oso enfermo no puede estar cuerdo, ¿verdad? ¡Claro que no!- se comentaba a sí mismo poniendo caras cada vez más raras.

Los tripulantes del submarino fueron a avisar al capitán de que habían atracado en el puerto, pero se toparon con esta peculiar escena.

- Tengo miedo del capitán…- dijo Jean.

- Mira su cara… sadismo en estado puro, da miedo- comentó Penguin.

- ¡Oh! ¡Ahora se ha cortado! ¡Capitán pare!- gritó alterado Shachi.

- Se ha empezado a reír diabólicamente… - dijo Bepo medio escondido tras Jean.

Tras muchos intentos, volamientos de objetos en masa y demás altercados la mar de peculiares, consiguieron calmar al sádico capitán, el cual volvió en sí y como si no hubiese pasado nada, marchó a la superficie del submarino dejando atrás a los demás tripulantes en el salón de reuniones. Estos últimos ya sabían cómo eran aquellos raros y repentinos ataques de locura de su capitán, se levantaron y decidieron seguirle a fuera.

- Vamos ~- dijo un sonriente Law desde abajo.- ahí hay un cartel de bienvenida, no debe encontrarse muy lejos- comentó señalando el cartel.

En efecto, un enorme cartel de madera daba la bienvenida al pueblo que se hallaba dentro del bosque. Los piratas Heart comenzaron a caminar y al poco rato lo encontraron. No era un pueblo demasiado grande, pero parecía bastante animado. Uno de los rótulos más grandes era el de la taberna, en la cual Law entró para preguntar la localización de alguna clínica u hospital cercano. El tabernero, muy amablemente, le indicó que tres calles más a la derecha de su local encontrarían la casa del médico del pueblo.

- Tres calles a la derecha chicos- comentó a la tripulación.

Las calles no eran muy anchas, así que llegaron rápidamente. A Law se le encendieron los ojos al ver tanto material nuevo y brillante a su disposición. Sin dudarlo empezó a coger gran cantidad de objetos de toda clase: bisturíes, tijeras, pinzas, agujas, material de sutura…etc. Penguin se dispuso a entregar a su capitán la bolsa con el dinero, cuando al echarse las manos a los bolsillos se dio cuenta del fallo que había cometido.

-Jejeje…Capitán adivina quien se a dejado el dinero en la sala de reuniones…- comentó.

-¿Como dices?-preguntó el capitán con una sonrisa en los labios.- -… me pillas de buenas, iré yo en un momento. Esperadme aquí, no tardaré.

Dicho esto, Law salió de la pequeña tienda y se alejó del pueblo, adentrándose de nuevo en la arboleda hasta llegar a la playa. Dirigió sus pasos al submarino amarillo y una vez en él, hacia la sala donde Penguin había descuidado el dinero. Law apoyó su katana en la pared, cogió el saco lleno de berris y, justo en ese momento…

- Por fin apareces, "cirujano" ~- dijo una voz detrás suyo.

Law se giró y miró al enorme hombre que se encontraba allí.

-¡TÚ!- gritó.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. ..

Kidd despertó, por fin habían llegado a tierra. Killer entró apresurado al camarote del capitán para comentarle con alegría que en aquella isla no hacía ni pizca de frío, pero que algo raro sucedía. Eustass salió a la cubierta a comprobarlo. Efectivamente, un clima cálido le embriagaba, una suave brisa marina le acariciaba su rojizo cabello. El capitán alzó la mirada al cielo y vio algo fuera de lo común. Dos lunas invadían el cielo de la isla, una brillante y la otra oscura.

-Killer, ¿qué cojones es eso?- preguntó con asombro.

- He buscado información en los periódicos viejos y en libros y, parece ser, que en esta isla dura más la noche que el día por culpa de esas dos lunas. El día dura 3 horas y la noche, las 21 restantes.- comentó Killer.

- Pues vaya… que cosas- dijo el capitán.

- La suelen llamar la isla de la Noche Eterna - prosiguió el rubio- Es popularmente conocida por sus lluvias de estrellas, su licor de mangostán y las continuas fiestas de todo tipo.

- No me hables de licores…- dijo el capitán agachando la cabeza.

Kidd ordenó que echaran abajo el ancla, se quedarían allí una temporada, pues al capitán le gustó la idea de las fiestas continuas y, porque no decirlo, el licor también. La tripulación bajó del barco acompañados a la cabeza por su capitán. No dieron ni tres pasos cuando un grupo de chicas en bikini fue a recibirlos, invitándoles a un local muy famoso en el cual estaban haciendo una fiesta de bienvenida para los supernova, pues ellos no eran los únicos que apostaron por ese lugar, capitanes como X-Drake o Basil Hawkins también se hallaban allí.

- ¿Vamos capitán?- preguntó un hombre parecido a un zombie.

- Parece interesante- dijo sonriendo malévolamente.- vamos.

Siguieron a las chicas por un bonito camino lleno de palmeras, todo iba bien: buen clima, bonitas vistas, chicas preciosas, peleas que ganar… ¡Todo era perfecto! O eso pensaba Kidd hasta que…

-¡UGH!- se quejó el capitán.

- ¿Capitán?- preguntó uno de los suyos.- ¿Está bien?

- S..sí, un pinchazo .. solo- dijo.

- ¿De verdad? No parece muy… normal

- ¿Sabéis? Continuad sin mí, ahora os sigo, no os preocupéis, no me pasa nada… ¿de acuerdo?- dijo con un tono muy amenazador.

- ¡SI MI CAPITÁN!- contestaron al unísono.

Los piratas de Kidd se alejaron por el camino de palmeras siguiendo a las preciosidades que les capitaneaban. Eustass en cambio se alejó de aquél camino y se adentró en un pequeño bosque que encontró, lejos del ruido de las fiestas.

- Que dolor, joder… ¿que coño pasa?- se preguntó a sí mismo tocándose el cuello.

Un escalofrío helado recorrió el cuerpo entero del fornido capitán, notó que su cuerpo se paralizaba y las piernas le flojeaban. Jamás había sentido algo así. Los pinchazos en el corazón y en el cuello se hacían más intensos, tanto, que cayó de rodillas al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

- Maldición- espetó.

Ahora los pinchazos le dolían mucho más que antes y empezaban a darle en la cabeza. Un sudor frío bajaba desde la frente hasta su barbilla, la vista se le nublaba y la respiración se agitaba incesantemente. Kidd apoyó una de sus manos en el suelo y en ese preciso instante empezó a ver reflejadas en su cabeza imágenes incesantes que no sabía de dónde provenían.

'¡DÉJAME!' resonó dentro de la cabeza del pelirrojo.

- Esa voz… ¿medicucho?- se preguntó a sí mismo.

Al decir aquello, las imágenes cambiaron. Esta vez veía a Trafalgar Law colgado en su submarino con cortes en el cuerpo. Alguien le estaba haciendo daño. Vio la cara de Law con lágrimas en los ojos y alguien persiguiéndole katana en mano y, tras eso, a Law extendiendo la mano como si quisiera ayuda del receptor de las imágenes.

'No, por favor, ¡déjame!' gritaba incesantemente.

Kidd, harto de lo que veía, golpeó fuertemente con su cabeza la palmera en frente suyo.

- ¡BASTA!- gritó.

'déjame, ¡me duele Dofl…!' fue lo último que escuchó… Pues se golpeó hasta sangrar para hacer callar esa voz en su cabeza.

- Que mierdas ha sido eso, me cago en todo- dijo cabreado Kidd mientras se ponía en pie.- qué cojones… ¡joder!

Eustass notó como los pinchazos se desvanecían de todo su cuerpo y recuperaba la fuerza. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Porque había visto a Law? Muchas eran las preguntas que abordaban al capitán… Decidió no irse de fiesta con los suyos e ir de nuevo a la playa, a ver si se relajaba un poco. Mientras caminaba, recordaba las imágenes y la voz del cirujano y, sin quererlo, afloraba un sentimiento de preocupación en el corazón endurecido de Eustass quien miró al cielo estrellado y suspiró.

- ¿Que cojones estás haciendo, Trafalgar?- preguntó con enfado- ¿Y porque mierdas me preocupo? Muérete de una puta vez y déjame tranquilo.

Continuó caminando hasta llegar a la playa, una vez allí se sentó en una gran roca grisácea y fijó sus rojizos ojos en las calmadas aguas. Comenzó a pensar que aquella isla escondía algo más que dos lunas y una noche "eterna", pues no era normal lo que había sucedido. Tocar el suelo y ver aquello no pasaba todos los días, pero la pregunta que más le abordaba la mente al capitán era 'porqué'.

- No entiendo nada…- dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos- … Law...- suspiró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Kidd abrió los ojos de par en par, deslizó su mano por la frente y se quitó las gafas tan características que llevaba.

'¿¡Qué coño pienso!? Suspirar el nombre de ese cirujano enfermo…¡yo! Soy imbécil… ¿que mierda le habrá pasado a ese gilipollas? Parecía ser muy real… Puta mierda, ¿¡que te pasa Kidd!? ¡Para de pensar en ese jodido capullo! Sabe arreglárselas solo joder' discutía Eustass consigo mismo.

-Vaya, mira a quien he encontrado- comentó una voz tras Kidd.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y tú quien coño eres desgraciado?- preguntó el capitán a desgana.

El hombre situado tras Kidd era muy alto, de cabello castaño, ojos caídos y ropajes realmente peculiares, con tonos llamativos.

- No sé quién eres, márchate, no estoy de humor- espetó Eustass.

- No hace falta que sepas mi nombre, he venido a derrotarte… y sé que puedo lograrlo- dijo el hombre con confianza.

Kidd se levantó riendo y se dirigió hacia aquel sujeto. No le hizo falta hacer uso de sus poderes, pues de dos puñetazos ya lo había tumbado en el suelo.

- ¿Esto era lo que ibas a hacerme? Imbécil- comentó mientras se marchaba.

-…-sonrió.

Una sombra se abalanzó sobre Kidd, éste notó como alguien le abrazaba por la espalda, se giró y vio a Law. Tuvo la sensación de que el corazón se le aceleraba al estar tan cerca de él.

-L—¿¡Cirujano!?- preguntó sorprendido.

- Hola Kidd ~ Nee… perdona pero…- dijo Law- debo asesinarte…- sonrió dulcemente.

En ese instante dos katana atravesaron el pecho de Kidd. El capitán mientras caía al suelo se dio cuenta de que aquél que le había apuñalado no era el verdadero Trafalgar Law. Al ver esto, sin saber muy bien porque, sonrió y de nuevo las preguntas le asaltaban. '¿¡Porque no he sido capaz de atacar!? Joder…mierda… ¿voy a acabar así?" se preguntaba el capitán mientras notaba que sus párpados caían y la sangre no paraba de brotar de su pecho.


	3. Chapter 3

_Antes de nada quería agradecer MUCHO todos los reviews. Realmente me animan mucho y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo (ya voy por el 5º capítulo *yay!*). Así que muchas gracias a todos *hugs*! Espero que este fanfic no os decepcione, y tampoco mi manera de escribir. Antes de Navidad intentaré publicar el 4º capítulo y ya el siguiente para enero más o menos (si no hay ningún contratiempo). Y ahora ya, os dejo leer ^^._

* * *

El mar estaba calmado, la luna se veía realmente grande, hermosa y brillante. Se reflejaba a la perfección en el amarillo submarino del cirujano. La compuerta de este se abrió.

Law bajó hasta la arena de la playa bastante calmo y apagado, con su espada en una mano y la bolsa con berris en la otra. La luna iluminó su cara, tenía un moratón en los labios y varios cortes en las mejillas. El cirujano, no dándole importancia a aquello corrió a donde sus compañeros esperaban su llegada.

-¿Qué diablos estará haciendo el capitán?- preguntó con enfado Penguin.

- Quizás se ha perdido- dijo Jean inocentemente.

-El capitán todo lo que tú quieras menos perderse- dijo Bepo con seguridad.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe seco y apareció Law casi sin aliento.

- ¡CAPITÁN!- Gritó la tripulación casi al unísono.

-Perdón la demora chicos- dijo el capitán mientras se dirigía al dueño de la tienda.

- ¿¡Y esas magulladuras y moratones!?- preguntó sobresaltado Shachi.

-¿Hm? Nada importante. Me he estampado con la estantería de los botes de cristal y… bueno, un estropicio- comentó mientras reía.

-No tienes remedio- dijo Penguin pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

Bepo miraba a Trafalgar con desconfianza. Algo así de torpe no era normal en su capitán, pues era muy cuidadoso con su instrumental médico y nunca había roto nada, ni siquiera por un descuido.

Law vació la bolsa de berris encima del mostrador, el dependiente se mostró realmente muy contento ante tales cantidades de dinero e incitó al médico a coger instrumental extra sin tener que pagar de más. Law no rechazó la oportunidad y comenzó a meter más material del que ya tenía embolsado. Cuando finalmente terminó, se despidió del amable anciano y salió por la puerta con más de siete bolsas llenas.

-¿No crees que te… has sobrepasado un poco capitán?- preguntó Penguin.

-¿Tú crees? Con todo esto tengo para muchas operaciones y así no tendremos que hacer más paradas innecesarias- contestó sonriente Law.

Continuaron su camino hasta el submarino, platicando de varias cosas. Todos excepto Bepo.

-¿Cómo será la siguiente isla?- preguntó Shachi.

-Pues la llaman la isla de la noche eterna, hay dos lunas en el cielo y fiestas sin parar- contestó Law.

- ¡UOH! Eso significa muchas chicas y alcohol- dijeron al unísono Shachi y Penguin emocionados.

Cuando llegaron a la playa, subieron sin más dilación al submarino. Law ordenó a Jean dejar todas las bolsas en "el segundo camarote de operaciones" y así lo hizo. El capitán miró a su peludo tripulante, no había abierto la boca desde antes de salir de la tienda.

- ¿Pasa algo, Bepo?

- No me engañe capitán, esas heridas y moratones… ha pasado algo y no nos lo quiere contar para no preocuparnos, ¿verdad?- dijo Bepo.

- ¿Qué dices? Jaja, no me hagas reír. No ha pasado nada, de verdad- le comentó con una sonrisa al oso.- No te preocupes tanto y ve a tu puesto, vamos a zarpar.

Bepo miró como su capitán se marchaba al interior del submarino mientras daba órdenes de qué debían hacer a los demás tripulantes, algo había pasado y nadie se lo quitaba de la mente, con este pensamiento se dispuso a colocarse en su puesto.

-Chicos, yo estaré investigando en mi camarote, si ocurre algo en la travesía hasta nuestro destino hacédmelo saber- dijo Trafalgar.

- De acuerdo mi capitán- dijo Jean.

Con paso firme, Law se alejó de sus tripulantes y se dirigió a su camarote. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta rápidamente y suspiró fuertemente. Ando en círculos durante unos instantes cruzado de brazos hasta que fijó sus fríos ojos en una pequeña nota color rosa encima de su escritorio.

La cogió entre sus manos y, al leerla, se derrumbó por completo en el suelo. Lanzó lejos aquél papel y llevó sus ahora temblorosas manos a su blanco y sudoroso rostro.

"No… puede ser… que alguien me ayude de esto…por favor" dijo Law para sí mismo mientras recordaba lo ocurrido horas antes…

-**_FLASHBACK_**-

- Por fin apareces, "cirujano" ~- dijo una voz detrás suyo.

Law se giró y miró al enorme hombre que se encontraba allí.

-¡TÚ, DOFLAMINGO!- gritó-

-Vaya, veo que te sorprendes de verme, pequeño- contestó el rubio delante suyo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes… ¡esto es allanamiento de morada!- replicó con enfado Law.

- ¿Ah.. si?- preguntó despreocupado Doflamingo mientras avanzaba hacia el capitán de pelo negro y le quitaba el blanco sombrero.

- Por supuesto… no me has respondido la pregunta y dame eso, ¡es mío!

Una sonrisa se esbozó en la cara del shichibukai, haciendo entrever sus intenciones. Trafalgar se alejó de él, no le gustaba nada estar cerca de ese hombre, pues era muy extraño y casi siempre que pasaba por su lado le palpaba el trasero de manera poco considerada.

- Trafalgar ~ no huyas de mí, ¿Por qué me tienes miedo?- preguntó el alto mientras se agachaba.

- No… no te tengo miedo- contestó Law cogiendo su katana y desenvainándola.

-Uh, te pones agresivo- dijo con las manos en alto- ¿sabes? Venía a proponerte algo, pero claro, te has puesto así, deberé proceder yo también a lo mismo.

El rubio se alzó ante Law, agarró la katana que le amenazaba y la lanzó lejos de ellos. Acto seguido movió sus largos dedos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Law se encontró atrapado en algo invisible, parecían hilos.

-¿QUÉ COJONES?- exclamó.

- Ahahaha… pobre pequeño Law ~- se mofó Doflamingo acercándose a la presa- No me has dejado otra opción…

-Q-… ¿qué opciones ni que ocho cuartos? Déjame en paz- dijo Law intentado fugarse en vano.

Doflamingo se acercó a Law y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente. De un solo movimiento le quitó la amarilla sudadera al capitán, dejándole el torso desnudo.

- ¿¡QUÉ HACES!?- exclamó con sorpresa Law.

- Jeje, cállate criajo y déjame disfrutar de este cuerpecito tuyo tan provocador ~- dijo Doflamingo.

Los hilos que sujetaban a Law en el aire cada vez apretaban más su cuerpo, haciéndole pequeños cortes que empezaron a sangrar delicadamente, el shichibukai no pudo resistirse a esa escena y se alejó de él para observarlo detenidamente.

- Realmente muy provocativo, me encantas Trafalgar- comentó relamiéndose.

-… ¡DÉJAME!- gritó asustado.

- Nunca te dejaré.. ¡OH! Eso que veo en tus ojos… ¿son.. lágrimas? Que monada ~

El shichibukai estaba en lo cierto. Pequeñas gotas comenzaron a brotar de los oscuros ojos de Law, enrojeciéndole un poco la nariz y haciéndole ver como un corderito sin protección de su madre. Estaba muy asustado, no podía usar sus poderes al estar tan atrapado en aquella red invisible que contra más se movía, más heridas le provocaba.

Doflamingo se acercó de nuevo a Law y dejándose llevar por la lujuria comenzó a morder las heridas del capitán provocando que sangraran más y a tocar su tembloroso cuerpo. Law gritaba de dolor y angustia, no soportaba aquello, odiaba a ese hombre con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía librarse de él. En uno de los intentos le dio una patada al rubio, pero éste se la devolvió en forma de puñetazo y estampándoselo en la boca.

- ¡DÉJAME POR FAVOR, BASTA!- gritaba desesperado Trafalgar.

-Contra más gritas, más me excitas, pequeño ~ ríndete, eres mío, lo sabes de sobra- comentó bajando su mano por la entrepierna de Law.

- No soy…tuyo… ¡Y NUNCA LO SERÉ!- dijo Law seriamente.

Estas palabras enfadaron en desmesura a Doflamingo, tanto, que cortó los hilos que sujetaban al capitán haciéndole caer de bruces contra el suelo y, tras eso, le pisó con fuerza la cabeza para después darle una patada y estamparlo contra una de las frías paredes del submarino.

- Que… No… ¿que no eres mío? ¡No me hagas reír cirujano! No eres de nadie más, y solo eres una oveja indefensa en busca de amo ahahahha- rio fuertemente Doflamingo.

- ¡Eso es mentira!- replicó intentando ponerse en pie- yo… yo… yo soy …

- Tú eres… ¿qué? No eres nada Trafalgar.

Antes de que Law pudiera reaccionar, ya tenía su propia katana en el cuello, Doflamingo había sido muy rápido. El asustado capitán notó correr la sangre de su cuello por el torso.

-No, por favor, ¡déjame!- rogaba casi sin aliento.

Esas plegarias eran inútiles, al rubio realmente le excitaba ver a Law de aquella manera, semi desnudo y llorando… Doflamingo estaba seguro de que si seguía así mucho más tiempo, ya no respondería a sus propios actos, pero no podía permitirse alejarse del capitán del submarino. Comenzó a lamerle la sangre que caía poco a poco por su formado abdomen arrancándole un enorme escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

- ¡BASTA! Me duele Doflamingo…- se quejó casi sin fuerzas.

El mencionado paró en seco, ya no sentía la misma diversión. Lanzó la katana de Law , le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse de él sin mediar palabra, Doflamingo sentía que aquella no sería la última vez que se encontrarían, ya tendría tiempo de jugar más adelante.

Trafalgar se vio de nuevo solo… Estaba muy asustado, ¿Por qué? ¿qué había ocurrido? ¿¡Porque se sentía tan miserable!? Nunca pensó que algo así le sucedería a él… a punto de ser violado, y por un hombre. Decidió ocultar esos echos a la tripulación, pues no quería meterlos en lios innecesarios. Se levantó del suelo y cogió el botiquín de las emergencias para curarse las heridas y magulladuras. Tras eso, recogió su sombrero y su sudadera del suelo y se colocó todo, cómo si no hubiese pasado nada, marchando de nuevo a dónde sus compañeros le esperaban desde hacía rato.

-**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**-

¡TOC TOC! El sonido de la puerta despertó a Law de su trance momentáneo.

- ¡Capitán! Hemos llegado a la isla… y bueno, salga por favor- dijo estrepitosamente Penguin.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el capitán semi abriendo la puerta del camarote.

- Emm.. bueno, hay una persona fuera pidiendo ayuda y… no sabemos que hacer ya que son … bueno…- decía entrecortadamente el tripulante.

Confuso por las palabras de Penguin, Law decidió salir a ver que diablos pasaba. Cuando estaba en la superficie, lo primero que pudo avistar fueron dos inmensas lunas en un cielo estrellado, una estampa digna de admirar. Por fin habían llegado a un sitio bonito, y de clima perfecto, pensó Trafalgar. Lo segundo que pudo ver, ya en tierra, fue a un chico bastante familiar de pelo largo y rubio, que ocultaba su rostro bajo un misterioso casco a rayas azules y blancas y vestido con pantalones y una camisa entre-abierta color negro con topos blancos.

- ¿Qué?... ese no es… sí, es Killer- se autocontestó a sí mismo el capitán.

-… Sé… sé que esto no debo hacerlo… pero en esta puta isla no encuentro ningún puto médico- dijo en alto el rubiales.

La tripulación del submarino bajó a la arena blanca de la playa para escuchar las peticiones de su enemigo. Trafalgar cogió con fuerza su katana y avanzó despreocupado hacia Killer.

- ¿Qué desea un enemigo mío?

- X-Drake me dijo que… quizás pasarías por aquí…..

-Eso no contesta a mí pregunta.

- Tch- chasqueó Killer-…. A- ayúdame…

-¿Perdona?

-A mí no, ¡a mi capitán! Por favor… eres el único médico que hay … o eso creo- decía desesperado Killer.

- A… ¿Kidd? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Trafalgar poniéndose nervioso sin saber porque.

- Le han apuñalado, está al este de aquí, ves… si no te importa ayuda-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Law marchó hacia la dirección que le señaló Killer. Poco a poco sus pasos iban aumentando el ritmo, hasta el punto de ir corriendo. Al poco rato , vio a alguien tumbado en la arena, al lado de unas rocas. Su corazón se aceleró, la preocupación le invadía. Se acercó más a esa persona, no había ninguna duda, era Eustass.

- ¡Kidd!- exclamó Law al verle.

Trafalgar corrió a atender a Kidd, mientras los de su tripulación le llevaban una camilla para poder transportarlo al submarino sin problemas. Bepo miró a Law, no le gustaba nada que hiciera eso, y mucho menos al desagradable Eustass Kidd.

- Capitán…- le comentó.

- Dime, Bepo.

- ¿Por qué hace esto?- preguntó lloriqueando- ¡Es un enemigo!

- Lo sé…pero… yo soy un doctor. Mi deber es curar a la gente, sean o no sean de mi agrado personal.

Tras oir estas palabras, Bepo comprendió a su capitán y, aunque no quisiera, le ayudó a ponerlo sobre la camilla y a transportarlo al submarino, donde Law ejecutaría sus artes de cirujano. Cuando llegaron, Law ordenó que no abrieran el quirófano y, sobretodo, que calmaran al alterado Killer.

Penguin y Shachi acompañaron en silencio a Law hasta el quirófano, una vez allí, depositaron el cuerpo de Kidd sobre la cama de operaciones, le prepararon el material necesario a su capitán y se marcharon.

- Bueno, empezemos mirando tu ritmo cardíaco, Eustass-ya- comentó Law colocándose una mascarilla.

Trafalgar empezó su trabajo, mientras, fuera del quirófano la tripulación heart intentaba calmar al nervioso Killer, quien estaba convencido de que su capitán moriría. Al oir tanta negatividad junta, Jean Bart empezó a discutir con él acaloradamente, y así estuvieron varios minutos. Los demás tan solo observaban como se tiraban cosas el uno al otro, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.

Tras una hora encerrado, Law salió a darle buenas noticias a Killer, su capitán estaba vivo… pero… debía pasar algunos días allí, pues el tratamiento sería severo ya que le habían tocado ciertos puntos del cuerpo un poco "críticos". No tenía más remedio, así que el rubio aceptó.

Law marchó de nuevo al quirófano, aunque no dejó que nadie se acercara al menos hasta que la anestesia se pasara y Kidd reaccionara positivamente. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó delante del recién operado.

-… Vaya, nunca me había fijado… pareces un vaso de leche, Eustass-ya- comentó en voz baja.

Los ojos de Law no paraban de mirar al inconsciente Kidd.

"Su cabello rojizo combina a la perfección con su blanca piel… nunca me fijé tanto… está muy musculado… me pica la curiosidad… ¿Cómo lucirá Kidd sin esas gafas en su frente?" se preguntaba a sí mismo.

Ni corto ni perezoso, el capitán de pelo negro se levantó de su silla y le quitó al otro capitán las gafas, haciendo que su rojizo pelo cayera por su frente. Lo observó en silencio durante unos minutos, realmente estaba muy atractivo sin ellas. Trafalgar notó como su cara se ruborizaba por momentos, ya no se preguntaba porque le pasaba eso, solo seguía sus impulsos.

-Eustass…ya…- dijo en un suspiro.

"_Solo eres una oveja indefensa en busca de amo_" las palabras de Doflamingo resonaron con fuerza en la cabeza del cirujano, el cual se puso nervioso y sin darse cuenta, cogió la mano de Kidd. En ese momento se sintió extrañamente reconfortado… aquella mano pálida… le gustaba su tacto e incluso el color de sus uñas. Fijó de nuevo sus pequeños ojos en la cara de Kidd. Por solo un instante, Law deseó que el capitán que aún yacía dormido en la camilla… le salvara del infierno que le esperaba.


	4. Chapter 4

_Antes de empezar, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios. Realmente me animan muchísimo! Gracias por leerme, aunque actualice poco ú_ù lo siento mucho! A pesar de eso, cada vez son más los lectores y seguidores, y lo agradezco muchísimo (jamás pensé que esto sucedería T u T). Espero que no os aburráis y sigáis leyendo este fanfic ^^._

_Como nota digo que estoy empezando un nuevo fanfic, también KidLaw … pero éste quizás es más como un 'cuento macabro y oscuro' de 2 capítulos (corto, lo sé). Espero terminarlo pronto ^^._

_Y ahora sí, ya les dejo leer ~_

* * *

En ese preciso instante, Kidd abrió los ojos y, cómo no, lo primero que vio fue a Trafalgar Law rojo como un tomate con sus gafas en una mano.

- ¿Qué haces con eso? ¡Devuélvemelo!- gritó Kidd incorporándose.

- ¡No grites animal, se te abrirá la herida!

-¿Heri—da?- preguntó desconcertado.

- Te encontré en la playa, te habían rajado y atravesado… ¿qué estabas haciendo?

En ese momento, Kidd recordó lo sucedido, como si de un flash back se tratara. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pues en su mente se volvieron a repetir aquellas confusas escenas de Law pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente.

- Law…

-¿Dime?

- No, nada es igual, déjalo… por cierto- comenzó a decir mirando su mano- ¿Por qué me estás cogiendo de la mano?

-¿Eh?...UAH!

El cirujano soltó de inmediato la pálida mano de Kidd, el cual se sorprendió de la reacción del moreno, sus mejillas estaban coloradas, parecía nervioso, pero Kidd no se explicaba el porqué. No haciendo mucho caso a lo que veía, se levantó de la camilla y se puso justo en frente de Law.

- Cirujano, - miró hacia otro lado- gracias por todo… ahora he de marcharme.

- ¿Cómo? Ni en sueños te marchas de aquí.

- No me retengas, imbécil, sal de mi camino.- replicaba Kidd.

- Estás en MI submarino con MIS leyes, YO te digo cuando te vas o no.

Harto de tanta palabrería absurda y sin sentido, Kidd agarró al moreno del cuello y lo alzó un par de centímetros en alto. La amarilla sudadera se alzó un poco, dejando a la vista varios moratones y extraños arañazos en la cadera, Eustass los miró… "Que raro…" pensó.

- ¡AH! Me haces daño idiota- dijo Law.

- ¿Hum? No sabía que eras tan debilucho, chico del norte- se mofó Kidd.

- No es que sea débil es que.. mi cuello…

Eustass soltó a Law, haciendo que cayera de culo al frío suelo del submarino. Vio como el cirujano se tocaba el cuello, y, al retirar las manos, pudo apreciar varios cortes muy finos. Algo extraño estaba pasando: las visiones de alguien haciéndole daño y ahora ¡pruebas físicas!, por muy extraño que fuera… "quizás es coincidencia, mejor no pregunto" pensó el pálido capitán.

Aprovechando la pequeña distracción de Trafalgar, salió por la puerta dispuesto a regresar con su tripulación, pero al no estar en su propio barco, estaba bastante desubicado.

-¿ Y ahora por donde se sale de este…chisme?- se preguntó a si mismo confuso.

Siguiendo su "instinto pirata" empezó a caminar sin rumbo por los largos y oscuros pasillos del submarino. Abrió varias puertas, pero ninguna daba al exterior. Esto mosqueaba más al capitán pelirrojo, el cual ya estaba al borde de la desesperación.

- Estoy harto de caminar… ¿Dónde coño está la salida? Será… ¿esto?- dijo al abrir una puerta diferente a las demás.

A duras penas se veía nada en aquella sala. Palpando la pared dio con un interruptor, el cual encendió. La sala era grande, a la derecha había una pequeña cama de color azul oscuro con sábanas amarillas, justo en frente, un escritorio de madera, desordenado y manchado de café y sangre. Tras este, un calendario, un reloj y apuntes de medicina enganchados a las paredes. A la izquierda, varias estanterías llenas de tubos de ensayo, pipetas y libros varios, además de unos cuantos botes con líquidos de colores, que prefirió no ir a mirar. Por todo lo que sus ojos veían, se trataba, sin duda alguna, de la habitación de Trafalgar.

No sabiendo el porqué, algo hizo que al capitán pelirrojo le entrara la curiosidad. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y empezó a caminar en aquella pequeña, pero a la vez cálida habitación.

- Vaya… así que… esta es la sala de Trafalgar… huele como a él… ¡ESPERA KIDD! ¿¡Qué coño dices!? ¿EH? -se toca la frente- ¡MIERDA! Mis gafas… ¡las tiene él aún!... perfecto…- se dijo a sí mismo enfadado mientras caminaba por la habitación.

Ofuscado por su tonto fallo y ahogado por su propio orgullo, Kidd decidió marchar del submarino como estaba previsto, aún sin sus queridas y distintivas gafas, pues ya se compraría otras en la siguiente isla. Dio un par de pasos dispuesto a abrir la puerta… fue entonces cuando sus ojos avistaron algo 'inusual'.

Soltó el frio pomo de la puerta y caminó hacia el escritorio de Trafalgar, algo allí era extraño. Una especie de papel color rosa chillón en el suelo, semi arrugado.

- ¿Qué diantres es esto? No sabía que a Law le gustaran las cosas rositas… - sonrió maliciosamente, pues ya tenía una nueva cosa con la que molestar al pelinegro capitán.

Continuó examinando el papel, parecía más bien una carta o una nota. Ni corto ni perezoso, el capitán Kidd no se privó de abrirla aunque no fuera para él. Sus amarillentos ojos empezaron a leer las líneas redactadas en aquél papel. A medida que iba avanzando su lectura, sus manos temblaban más y su piel empalidecía cómo nunca. Cuando acabó, guardó el arrugado papel en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la cama de Law. Se sentó en silencio mientras intentaba calmarse. Sus ganas de marcharse de aquél lugar se esfumaron, como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí… Decidió esperar.

Aún en el quirófano yacía Law sentado en una silla. Entre sus manos, estaban las gafas de Kidd. Las observaba en silencio, tan solo suspiraba de vez en cuando.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido este descerebrado? – se preguntaba Law a sí mismo.- Y ahora como le voy a decir a Killer que su capitán ha 'desaparecido'… - volvió a suspirar.

Law se levantó. Abrió la puerta del quirófano y caminó hasta llegar a la habitación donde esperaban todos los tripulantes. Al abrir la puerta, sus ojos buscaron a Killer, pero no había ni rastro del rubio.

- Bepo… ¿dónde está Killer? – preguntó.

- Hace ya un rato que se fue capitán… Penguin le convenció de que eres un hombre de fiar y que no le pasaría nada malo aquí – explicó Bepo.

Trafalgar suspiró tranquilo, se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Penguin, que también estaba allí presente, observó el objeto entre las manos de su capitán.

- Esas son las gafas de Kidd, capitán, ¿qué hace usted con ellas?- preguntó.

El moreno intentó esconderlas tras de sí, pero ya era demasiado tarde, toda la tripulación allí presente le observaba esperando una respuesta. Al capitán no se le ocurrió otra cosa que dar una excusa poco creíble.

- ¿Esto? … Kidd las olvidó en el quirófano. Se las quité para trabajar fácilmente y, bueno, eso. – sonrió.

- Capitán, Kidd NUNCA bajo ninguna circunstancia permite que se le quiten las gafas… y dice que las olvidó, ¿acaso no está aún en quirófano? – preguntó Jean Bart con curiosidad.

- S-sí que está en él, pero las quité yo cuando aún estaba inconsciente y de hecho aún lo está y…

Una mano se posó en el hombro del nervioso Law, a lo que este respondió con un salto, giró la cabeza y vio a Shachi negando con la cabeza.

- Capitán, le entendemos. Será mejor que vaya a su camarote a descansar. Debe haber sido una dura operación.

- … Tienes razón Shachi, será mejor. ¡AH! Y que nadie se acerque al quirófano. – dijo Law.

- ¡Sí, capitán! – contestaron los tripulantes.

Trafalgar se alejó de la sala despacio. Realmente no tenía ganas de descansar, tampoco de dormir… solo quería alejarse de la realidad y saber dónde se había metido Eustass. Sus pasos se hacían más sonoros contra más avanzaba, su camarote estaba cerca. Suspiró en medio del pasillo, guardó las gafas de Kidd en su bolsillo y continuó avanzando hasta llegar a la fría puerta de metal de su propio camarote. Abrió despacio, no encendió la luz y cerró tras de sí suavemente.

De repente las luces del camarote se encendieron solas. Trafalgar se giró hacia el interruptor bastante asustado. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Eustass allí y más, verlo sin sus gafas, sin su chaquetón de pelo y sin las pistolas, una visión realmente atractiva.

-¡KID! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? Pensaba que habías huido como un conejo – afirmó Law.

- ¿Huir, yo? Tú sueñas cirujano.- dijo malhumorado.

- Si, lo que tú digas, pero que haces aquí.

-¿Acaso no está claro? Te estaba esperando, idiota.

A Law el corazón le dio un vuelco, esperándolo… ¿¡a él!? Imposible. Decidió no contestar a Kidd, sino ignorarlo y seguir caminando hacia su silla, no podía permitir que el pelirrojo capitán viera sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué pasa, se te comió la lengua el gato? O mejor dicho… Doflamingo – dijo Eustass con una voz poco usual.

La sangre de Law se congeló por completo. Los latidos de su corazón disminuyeron, incluso notó como el poco sudor que caía por su frente se volvió helado como el hielo. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿CÓMO sabía Kidd aquello, su mayor secreto?

- P-pero qué dices Kidd, jeje – intentó disimular su preocupación y nerviosismo inútilmente.

- ¿Disimulando, huh?- preguntó acercándose a Law.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando Kidd, será mejor que vuelvas a la camilla o las heridas se te reabri-

No pudo terminar su frase. Un puño de Eustass se estampó contra su estómago, haciéndole escupir una pequeña cantidad de sangre en el pecho del pelirrojo. Como pudo alzó la mirada hacia Eustass, éste tenía los ojos llenos de furia y apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, daba bastante miedo.

- K-Kidd… ¿¡qué coño!?- alcanzó a decir Law antes de que Kidd lo alzara en alto y lo zarandeara de un lado a otro antes de encararlo.

- ¿¡PORQUÉ DIABLOS ME ENGAÑAS!? ¿Acaso piensas que soy estúpido? … Oh sí, fijo que lo piensas – dijo Kidd en alto a tan solo 5 cm de la cara de Law.

El capitán del submarino no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba paralizado ante el pelirrojo, su mente se había quedado en blanco completamente, los nervios le invadían, el miedo se apoderaba de él.

- ¿No hablas? Bien… - Kidd soltó con poca delicadeza a Law, el cual por poco cae al suelo.

Kidd metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un papel rosa chillón que enseñó a Trafalgar, el cual empalideció el doble de lo que ya estaba. Su mente volvió a recordar todas las palabras de aquella maldita nota, aquella nota que le aterraba y taladraba como una cuchilla afilada.

"_Trafalgar ~ mi pequeño corderito. Esta vez te has escapado de milagro, te felicito. Espero te guste el recuerdo que te he dejado. Pero la próxima vez no lograrás escapar de mí. SERÁS MÍO Y DE NADIE MÁS ESTÚPIDO CIRUJANO DE LA MUERTE. No permitiré tu marcha con otros, NUNCA. Siempre te vigilo, siempre veo qué haces. Fufufu ~ MIO SOLO MIO. Recuérdalo. No puedes huir de mis hilos, maldito novato._

_Donquixote Doflamingo"_

- Si quieres te la leo, dice así "Traf- -empezó a pronunciar Kidd.

- ¡BASTA! ¡CÁLLATE! – gritó Law aterrado.

Kidd tiró la nota al suelo y miró a Law. Su grito de terror lo dejó perplejo, pero continuó preguntando. Quería saber más, quería saber lo ocurrido, pues sin duda alguna, las imágenes que había visto en su mente días atrás concordaban con muchas cosas: las heridas del cuello y la cadera de Law, la nota rosa… todo.

- Enséñamelo – dijo Kidd.

Trafalgar se quedó callado y mordió su labio inferior. No sabía qué hacer. Eustass estaba nervioso, quería respuestas y las quería YA.

- ¡HAZLO! ¡Enséñame lo que ese bastardo hijo de puta te ha hecho!

Inconscientemente empujó con fuerza a Law y éste se estampó contra una de las estanterías llenas de botes de cristal provocando la caída de varios botes que se rompieron en mil pedazos y provocaron varios cortes en la piel morena de Law. Uno cayó justo en su cabeza, la cual empezó a sangrar.

- … Law…

El capitán moreno yacía en el suelo, tenía la vista perdida en los miles de cristales esparcidos por el suelo. Su vista empezó a tornarse rojiza debido a la sangre que brotaba de su frente sin cesar. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los amarillentos ojos de Kidd, sus temblorosas manos lo buscaban.

- Eustass-ya…

Kidd observó a Law, se había sobrepasado mucho, lo había herido, se sentía tan despreciable como Doflamingo. Retrocedió un poco.

-… … …

- A… ayu-d… ayúdame… - dijo Law entre lágrimas.

El pelirrojo retrocedió más. ¿Por qué le pedía ayuda? Le había herido, era un ser despreciable, ¿por qué entonces? No lograba entenderlo.

- ¿Ayudarte, yo?

- Eres el único que… sabe sobre… eso- dijo señalando la nota.

Kidd volteó la cabeza, millones de ideas le pasaban por la mente y ninguna factible, no podía ayudar a Law tras haberle tratado así, y tampoco debía hacerlo, era su rival, ya se las apañaría solo.

-… Ni de coña.

Traicionando a sus propios pensamientos, el orgullo se alzó victorioso. Se acercó a Law, el cual lo miraba con tristeza y dolor, cogió sus gafas y dio media vuelta sin mediar palabra con el cirujano.

-Y a me lo esperaba… de todas formas, creo que es mejor así – dijo Trafalgar alzándose torpemente.

- ¿A qué te refieres, cirujano? – preguntó Kidd sin tan siquiera girarse.

-E s mejor que no te relaciones con este tema, no podría soportar que Doflamingo te hiciera daño- tras decir esto tapó su boca.

- ¿Q-qué?

Kidd no podía creer lo que había escuchado de la boca del cirujano. Su orgullo seguía tirando de él sin cesar, pero su corazón le dijo "míralo" y así lo hizo. Abrió los ojos de par en par. Allí frente a él yacía Law con las mejillas sonrojadas, sus negros ojos lo miraban delicadamente y una gran sonrisa adornaba sus pequeños labios. Rápidamente volteó el capitán pelirrojo, pues notaba como sus propias mejillas se encendían ante esa visión.

'Maldición, ¿qué coño pasa? Porque se ve tan… tierno… quiero abraz— ¡NO KIDD! No vuelvas a esos pensamientos estúpidos' – pensó Eustass fugazmente.

- Oye, Trafalgar – dijo Kidd.

- ¿Sí? Dime…

- Me pensaré eso de ayudarte… pero no pienses nada raro, es para devolverte el favor de haberme curado.

La sonrisa de Law se hizo más amplia, le daba igual que sólo fuera por eso, su corazón se aceleró de alegría sabiendo que Eustass estaría ah. Tan solo pensar en eso le calmaba, sentía como el miedo desaparecía.

-Muchas gracias Eustass-ya.

- No me agradezcas, eres mi enemigo, te puedo traicionar si me viene en gana, pequeñajo – dijo Kidd entre dientes.

Esto entristeció al capitán del submarino. Su sonrisa desapareció, comprendió que pedía demasiado y más a un enemigo. Escondió sus ganas de llorar allí mismo como pudo y cerró sus puños con fuerza.

- Bueno, me voy, ya estoy perfectamente, vendré a las revisiones de vez en cuando – dijo Kidd saliendo de la habitación.

- Está bien, adiós Kidd- dijo fríamente Law.

Eustass no se giró, cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando solo al cirujano en aquella habitación. No podía soportarlo más, cayó al suelo lleno de cristales y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. ¡Sabía que no podía escapar de Doflamingo, sabía que Kidd no le ayudaría, sabía que estaba solo! Entonces… ¿por qué lloraba así? ¿Porqué su corazón estaba tan dolorido?... No lograba comprenderlo aún… y eso le dolía más que cualquier castigo físico que pudiera recibir. Quería saber si eso que sentía por Kidd era eso a lo que muchos llaman… "amor".


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola de nuevo ^^, esta vez renové pronto ~ *confeti*. Este capítulo tenía escrita bastante cosa desde hace ya un tiempo, pero como no me gustaba NADA lo reescribí de nuevo TuT. Quería también informaros de que esta semana es el Salón del cómic de Barcelona (justo empieza mañana) y asistiré a él, así que no sé cuándo podré renovar con el capítulo 6 (el cual acabo de empezar ahora). ¡Pero prometo que lo subiré tan pronto lo termine!_

_¡Gracias de nuevo por todos los comentarios dejados por el capítulo 4! I love you so much T3T! Espero que este capítulo también os guste (lo hice un poco más extenso que los demás )~ ^^_

* * *

Fuera de la sala el capitán pelirrojo escuchaba los sollozos de Trafalgar, se sentía el humano más horrible sobre la faz de la tierra. Había hecho daño a Law y le había hecho llorar. No entendía por qué, pero eso le estaba afectando mucho, decidió marchar rápidamente de allí e irse a su barco. Necesitaba pensar en lo ocurrido y en qué pasaría a partir de aquél momento.

- Trafalgar… - suspiró Kid- … ¡Maldición!- se tocó la frente- y de nuevo olvidé mis gafas…

Sus pasos se acercaban, por fin, a la salida rápidamente, fijó su ambarina mirada a un calendario en una pared. Era grande y tenía varios rasguños, anotaciones y manchas de patas de oso pero a pesar de eso, parecía seguir siendo útil.

-Octubre ya. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo… ¿huh?

Fijó sus ojos en un día. El 6 para ser exactos. Estaba muy decorado y pintarrajeado. Leyó las letras que más destacaban en aquella parafernalia de colores: "Captain's B'day!".

- ¿¡El cumpleaños de Trafalgar!?- exclamó con asombro.- heh, no sabía que los piratas celebraran esas cosas- comentó saliendo al exterior-… y más en una isla de noche "eterna". Menudo criajo.

Las lunas y el cielo despejado le daban la bienvenida. Sonrió de medio lado, diciéndose a sí mismo que debía disimular ante sus tripulantes. ¿Qué pensarían si se enteraran de lo ocurrido con Law? Su propio capitán enfadado e incluso entristecido por haber hecho daño a su enemigo… inimaginable. Kid se dirigió raudo a su barco, lo único que deseaba era sentarse en su sillón y alejar todos los pensamientos relacionados con el pelinegro, pues le estaban afectando más de lo que esperaba.

* * *

Los días pasaban lentamente. Law a duras penas accedía a salir de su camarote si no era necesario. Su cabeza solo pensaba en los sucesos ocurridos días atrás con Kid y sus pensamientos eran muy confusos. Bepo era el único que hablaba con él y, en cierta manera, intentaba comprenderle. En ocasiones le llevaba la comida y la cena y le avisaba si había alguien que necesitara atención médica.

- ¡CAPITÁN! – Exclamó el oso - … ha… llegado – dijo con cuidado desde el exterior.

Las palabras de Bepo resonaban en su mente, como un despertador. Se alzó de la silla a desgana. Ya era la hora de la revisión de Kid. Solía ir a esas revisiones unas tres veces a la semana. Las heridas mejoraban notablemente día a día. Los primeros días siempre estaba nervioso por ver al pelirrojo, pero ese día era diferente, su mente no paraba de recordarle discusiones pasadas y también esa era la última revisión. Tras eso, sería libre de zarpar a su siguiente destino.

- Ya voy – contestó Law mientras abría la puerta despacio.

Law salió de su camarote. Su cara tenía signos de haber dormido poco y mal, sus ojeras se notaban aún más en su morena piel y a duras penas alzaba la voz. Caminó por el largo y sombrío pasillo hasta llegar a una amplia sala llena de instrumental médico reluciente. Allí, sentado en la camilla y con cara aburrida, le esperaba Eustass.

- Al fin llegas, pensaba que moriría esperando – dijo con un tono burlón.

- … - no se dignó a contestarle, tampoco a mirarle.

Kid lo miró de reojo. Sabía que algo le sucedía pero no tenía el derecho de preguntarle de nuevo, pues bastante mal lo hizo la última vez. Suspiró y bajó su mirada al suelo dejando trabajar al cirujano. Ambos mantuvieron un silencio sepulcral durante toda la revisión.

- Acabé – dijo Law en voz baja- ya puedes marcharte – fingió una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo se alzó en silencio, se puso el abrigo y dirigió sus pasos a la puerta de salida. Antes de salir, metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y observó un pequeño papel doblado, acto seguido lo guardó y resopló ofuscado.

- ¡TCH! – se giró completamente hacia el cirujano que estaba de espaldas- … ¡TÚ!

Law casi ni se inmutó, tan solo giró su cabeza para mirar a los amarillentos ojos del pelirrojo y apartar la mirada al segundo siguiente.

- Oye… Tch,.. Siento la reacción que tuve el otro día, ¿vale? – comentó enfadado mientras caminaba hacia Law.

Law se sorprendió. ¿Kid reconociendo un fallo delante de él? Eso si era digno de ver, un hecho insólito. El capitán pelinegro aún no alcanzaba a comprender el porqué de la reacción de Kid al leer la nota de Doflamingo… era su enemigo natural, debería darle igual su situación… ¿no?

- No pasa nada… -dijo Law- es igual, no importa.

- NO es igual, pedazo de imbécil – alzó su puño estampándolo en la pared tras Law.

- ¡! Pero qu…- exclamó con sorpresa.

No tuvo más remedio que girarse. Estaba completamente atrapado entre la pared y el cuerpo de Eustass el cual estaba mucho más cerca de lo habitual. Irremediablemente sus mejillas se encendieron a los pocos segundos, era inútil intentar ocultarlas, incluso él mismo notaba que tan rojas estaban por el calor que desprendían.

"_¡Mierda, seguro que parezco una maldita bombilla! … Tranquilízate Law, mira a otra parte y se acabó_" se decía a sí mismo Trafalgar.

Hizo un intento de mirar a otra parte distinta, pero la mirada del pelirrojo era tan intensa que se lo impedía. Estaba completamente cautivado por aquellos ojos ambarinos, tan solo quería seguir mirándolo de aquella manera un rato más, aunque luego Kid le insultara y se metiera con él como de costumbre.

- ¿Q… q-qué qui- quieres?- tartamudeó Law mientras hacía un amago de mirar al suelo… (Vano intento)

-¿Y ese tartamudeo, Trafalgar? Heh- sonrió de medio lado, como burlándose de él.

"_¡Law! Eres un pirata, ¿¡qué demonios haces!? Compórtate como tal_" se reprochó a sí mismo.

- Heh, no es nada capullo. Tu acción me ha desconcertado, maldito tulipán con gafas- su rubor se marchó tan rápido como llegó. Su táctica para disimular estaba funcionando.

-¿¡T-TULIPÁN!? Maldito cirujano, ¿de qué coño vas? – el enfado era notable en su cara, pero aún y así, ese día no tenía intenciones de dañar a Law. Sacó de su bolsillo el papel doblado y lo lanzó a la cara del moreno con intenciones de quitarle aquella estúpida sonrisa de la cara sin recurrir a la violencia.

- Hahaha, no voy de nada, Eustass-ya- dijo cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo- ¿y qué haces tirando papelitos? Eres tan estúpido e infantil…

- A mí no me vaciles, medicucho. Puedo acabar contigo en un instante. ¿Acaso quieres que te aplaste como la cucaracha que eres?

-¿Así muestras tu gratitud a quién te ha salvado la vida? – preguntó con cierta molestia.

- No te pedí nada, imbécil. Fue el idiota de Killer… además no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a alguien como tú.

-Ahá ~- fijó sus ojos en un estante que tenía a la derecha, evadiendo la mirada de Eustass.

Kid, viendo la reacción de Law, decidió actuar siguiendo sus impulsos. Se acercó aún más al capitán del submarino, éste por su parte seguía ignorándolo y esperando a que se apartara de su camino… pero no fue así. Los brazos fornidos de Kid rodearon al moreno con delicadeza, algo extraño en él. Los ojos de Law se abrieron de par en par y sus mejillas volvieron a adquirir un precioso tono carmín al notar cómo Kid le abrazaba.

"_Un momento… Kid, abrazándome ¡¿A MÍ!?_" se preguntó Law a sí mismo, no dando crédito a aquella repentina y extraña acción del otro capitán.

- ¡HEY! ¿Qu-qué haces Eustass-ya?- preguntó intentando ser rudo- ¡Aparta! ¡Vamos, larg—

-CÁLLATE y NO preguntes- espetó Kid con enfado.

Trafalgar obedeció aquella orden, aunque no muy convencido al principio, pues odiaba que le mandaran callar, y sobre todo en su propio submarino. Pero a pesar de aquello, se sentía bien de aquella manera.

"_Se siente cálido… vaya, es más pequeño de lo que pensaba_" pensaba Kid.

Sin poder evitarlo, poco a poco, Law sintió cómo su cuerpo iba cediendo ante el hombre que le estaba abrazando. Una extraña calidez emanaba de Eustass, la cual embriagaba los sentidos de Law. Se sentía a gusto, se sentía protegido… era la primera vez que experimentaba aquellas sensaciones al ser abrazado.

-Eustass-ya…- dijo a un volumen casi inaudible.

Sonrió como un tonto, intentando ocultar esa sonrisa del pelirrojo. Sólo entonces lo comprendió, y se sentía mejor que nunca. Por fin sabía el por qué de su propio y extraño comportamiento con el otro capitán, al fin había comprendido que su frío corazón había sucumbido a eso que es conocido como amor. Amaba a Eustass Kid y ya no había camino de vuelta.

- Bueno, medicucho… ya va siendo hora de que me vaya. Killer me está esper...a…nd—

Ahora eran los brazos de Law los que rodeaban al pelirrojo. Éste no supo cómo reaccionar, tan solo se mantuvo en silencio, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el hombre que le abrazaba. Law alzó la cabeza y ambas miradas se encontraron. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si pudieran ver a través del alma del otro. En un acto inconsciente, Law se puso de puntillas, como si quisiera alcanzar más al pelirrojo, el cual se ruborizó levemente. No se apartó de la trayectoria de Law… y entonces…

-¡CAPITÁAAAN! ¡Hay un problema! – Gritó Penguin abriendo la puerta de par en par.

Ambos capitanes miraron al recién llegado y se quedaron en blanco, no sabían qué decir o qué hacer. La cara de Kid parecía un poema y la de Law enrojeció tanto que parecía que fuese a estallar. Ambos se apartaron corriendo, casi empujándose.

- Creeeeo que interrumpo… ¿algo?-preguntó con desconcierto Penguin.

-¿¡Cómo!?- dijo Killer asomando su cabeza por debajo del brazo del otro tripulante.

Los dos tripulantes se quedaron mirando a los dos capitanes, intentando comprender la situación, pero no lo lograban. Penguin no daba crédito ¿Acaso estaban abrazados segundos atrás? Sí, su vista no podía engañarle.

-NO interrumpís nada. Este imbécil por poco cae al suelo, ha tropezado. ¿O no veis el estropicio de papelajos tirados de cualquier manera?- dijo Kid con un tono amenazante.

-¡Es cierto! Y ha dado la casualidad de que este estúpido tulipán estaba delante. Hubiese preferido caer al suelo… estúpido.- comentó Law enfadado, haciendo que su cara dejase de estar como un tomate.

Penguin y Killer los miraron confundidos, pero creyeron en cierta medida esa historia poco convincente, de hecho, no podía haber sido otra cosa, pues Law odiaba al capitán Kid y viceversa, o eso creían.

-Venga Killer, nos vamos de este antro asqueroso y tú quítate de en medio si no quieres que te parta la boca - dijo con disgusto Kid mientras atravesaba la puerta empujando a Penguin tirándolo al suelo.

Killer guió a su capitán hasta la salida, una vez allí bajaron del submarino hasta llegar a la blanca arena de la playa. Kid estiró los brazos y miró al cielo, la enorme luna blanca brillaba tanto como si fuera el mismo sol, sonrió ampliamente y continuó caminando sin rumbo.

De mientras en el submarino, Law ayudó a Penguin a ponerse en pie, el pobre se tocó el trasero dolorido y miró a su capitán, el cual ya no estaba rojo y tenía la misma expresión serena y despreocupada de siempre. Suspiró tranquilo y, tras eso, recordó el porqué había entrado así al camarote de su capitán.

-¿Puedo saber el porqué has entrado de esas maneras sin tan siquiera llamar a la puerta?- preguntó Law.

- ¡CIERTO, CAPITÁN! Es la Log Pose… ¡no se carga! Llevamos unos dos días, casi tres y no hay señales de que se recargue- dijo bastante preocupado.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Qué extraño… dudo mucho que se haya estropeado tan pronto- comentó- pero si no se recarga no podremos zarpar… me pregunto si a los demás piratas les sucede lo mismo.

- No lo sé capitán…

-De momento no nos alarmemos. ¿Recuerdas aquella isla que tardó 8 días en recargarse? Quizás sucede lo mismo aquí- sonrió tranquilamente.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Penguin se calmó y marchó hacia su camarote. Law cerró la puerta del suyo tras de sí. Lo primero que hizo fue enrojecer como un tomate y, tras eso, decidió rellenar algunos papeles que tenía pendientes, no podía dejar que sus nuevas emociones le distrajeran del trabajo.

* * *

- ¿A dónde vas Kid?- preguntó Killer al rato de caminar sin rumbo siguiendo a su capitán.

-A la ciudad, me apetece beber un poco. Supongo que no serás tan rancio de dejarme ir solo, ¿verdad?- continuó caminando sin esperar la respuesta del rubio.

Los dos caminaron en silencio un buen rato. Se metieron por un bosquecillo poco frondoso, era un atajo para llegar rápido a la ciudad y estaba alejado del bullicio y tránsito de los otros caminos.

- Basta de engañarme Kid. ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Killer deteniéndose.

- Killer, amigo mío, de qué…?

- Lo sabe bien. Me refiero a Trafalgar. ¿Qué ha sido eso de antes, huh? Podrá engañar a los demás, pero a mí no, capitán. Sé que se estaban… abrazando, y yo no voy a creerme esa historia falsa que nos han contado antes- la voz de Killer era seria y directa- Quiero saber qué está pasando Kid- apretó sus puños a la espera de una respuesta.

Eustass se giró hacia su primer hombre de a bordo, su mirada parecía juguetona, al igual que su ancha y malévola sonrisa. Se quitó las gafas y acarició su pelo, el cual empezaba a caer sobre su frente, tapándole un ojo. Empezó a reírse como un loco demente, abrió mucho más el ojo que se le veía y miró a Killer. Parecía como si aquella mirada estuviera acuchillando el alma del joven rubio.

- ¡AHAHAHAH! Killer ~ ¿tan poco me conoces?

- Kid… basta ya de juegos- dijo Killer un poco asustado de su propio capitán.

- Heheh… Exacto, todo es un juego, Killer. Un simple y tonto juego en el que enredar a tu presa y, cuando menos se lo espere… asestarle el golpe y asesinarla para luego saborear la dulce victoria y ver como muere poco a poco retorciéndose en agonía tras saber que ha vivido una inmensa mentira… heheh… ¡AHAHAHAHHA!

El joven rubio miraba a su capitán. "_Cruel_" fue lo primero que pasó por su cabeza. Exacto, su capitán era un ser terrible y cruel; el amor, el afecto, la compasión… esas palabras no existían en su vocabulario, y mucho menos para sus enemigos.

- Así que planeas acabar con Trafalgar de esa manera tan mezquina.

- Por supuesto que sí. Acabaré con ese maldito cirujano, será una visión encantadora. Espero que sus llantos no me defrauden- relamió sus labios antes de continuar riéndose a carcajadas.

-Me dejas más tranquilo. Por un momento había pensado que te gustaba ese loco- suspiró aliviado- La próxima vez explícame tus planes y me ahorraré preocupaciones inútiles, capitán. Y ahora sí, ¡vayamos a beber!

Esta vez fue Killer el que tomó el camino primero. Eustass, en cambio, se quedó quieto unos cuantos segundos. Su risa frenética se había detenido. Colocó sus gafas de aviador en su cuello y tras hacerlo miró sus propias manos fijamente.

"_¿¡Pero qué diablos dices Eustass!?" –_Pensó, para acto seguido negar con la cabeza- "_cállate, ese es mi verdadero plan, lo sé. Acabar con Law de una vez por todas, ver como ruega por su vida ante mí y entonces destrozarlo… y para ello he de seguir con este tonto juego… sé cuál es mi objetivo… pero entonces…por qué…"-_dirigió su mano izquierda hacia su pecho desnudo y su cara entristeció levemente. Mordió su labio inferior- "_¿¡por qué diablos me duelen tanto las jodidas palabras que he dicho hace un momento!?"_

- ¡Kid! ¿Qué haces, vienes o no?- preguntó Killer, despertando a su capitán de su trance.

Asintió con la cabeza y siguió al rubio disimulando su repentino trance y alejando sus pensamientos, pues no quería hablar más de ese tema. Ambos continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la ciudad y se dirigieron a un bar con un letrero de luces de neón medio fundidas.

Entraron a él, no era muy grande, pero sí bastante acogedor para gente de su misma calaña. Varias mesas estaban llenas de piratas, los cuales giraron la cabeza al ver quienes habían entrado, también había una barra grande al fondo tras la cual estaba el barman trajeado limpiando algunas copas y jarras y un enorme estante acristalado lleno de bebidas alcohólicas y miniaturas de coches y motocicletas clásicas bastante curiosas.

Se acercaron a la barra, tomaron asiento y pidieron un par de cervezas de las más grandes que hubiera. El bullicio se hacía notorio tras sus espaldas, pero una risa horrenda sobresalió de entre todas las voces, una risa que a Kid se le hacía conocida. La imagen de Law siendo atacado volvió a su mente por unos segundos y un sudor frío le recorrió la frente. Pensó que se había confundido, cuando volvió a escuchar la misma risa. Se giró rápidamente y tan solo pudo alcanzar a ver cómo las puertas del bar se movían en señal de que alguien había salido y probablemente era el dueño de aquellas horrorosas carcajadas.

-… ¿Bellamy?...


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola de nuevo ~_

_Aquí os traigo el capítulo 6 *fiesta, confeti* este lo hice un poquito más extenso que los anteriores. Tardé mucho, lo sé... digamos que tuve algunos contratiempos por los cuales no pude hacer gran cosa ^^U ok, vale lo reconozco, eso también se sumó a mi falta de ideas QwQ! Lo siento! ..._

_Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y mensajes, me hacen feliz · u · ~ *I love you all*. Bueno, no os entretengo más, espero que os guste._

* * *

El bullicio y las voces continuaban su curso habitual en aquél bar. Todos bebían y hablaban animosamente, todos excepto Eustass Kid. Su mirada se había quedado fija en las puertas color caoba de la entrada. Estaba muy seguro, Bellamy había pasado por ellas segundos atrás.

- Sí, no puedo equivocarme – murmuró.

Killer seguía inmerso en su bebida, se había subido un poco el casco, dejando entrever unos finos y pálidos labios con una cicatriz en la comisura derecha. Dejó la jarra en la barra y fijó su mirada en Kid. La cara del pelirrojo había cambiado por completo, una extraña sonrisa adornaba su boca y sus ojos estaban clavados en la puerta, cómo si la estuviese fulminando para poder ver a través de ella.

-Kid, ¿sucede algo? Estás muy extraño… además, a duras penas has bebido tres veces de la jarra – dijo mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia la jarra despacio.

- Digamos que me acaba de surgir un asunto – miró a Killer- bébete lo mío, ya nos veremos más tarde en el barco…

Killer asintió y no hizo más preguntas. Kid se colocó bien el abrigo y salió del bar con cierta prisa en sus pasos. Una vez en el exterior, lo primero que hicieron sus ojos fue buscar a alguien con la misma apariencia que Bellamy, pero no podía ver a nadie así en un sitio tan transitado como aquél. Decidió caminar por la ciudad, pues sabía que tarde o temprano lo acabaría viendo o escuchando… o eso esperaba, pero, ¿por qué lo buscaba con tanto ahínco? ¿Qué quería hacerle o decirle? Ni él mismo lo sabía… lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que aquél hombre estaba relacionado con Doflamingo y, al pensar en aquello, la sangre le hervía.

- Vaya, vaya, joven hombre, escúcheme – le dijo una voz de mujer anciana.

-¿Huh?

Se giró con cara de pocos amigos y miro hacia abajo, allí se hallaba una pequeña anciana vestida con un largo vestido violeta y un corto velo negro por el cual se asomaban largos cabellos blancos. En las manos portaba una bola de cristal bastante llamativa y reluciente.

- Que hayas llegado a este lugar no estaba escrito en tu destino.

-¿De qué me estás hablando vieja?- hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Uhuhu ~ Has cambiado tu destino y estás cambiando el destino de otra persona… oh, ya veo, no eres consciente aún de tus sentimientos, ¿cierto es?- sonrió con dulzura.

- Abuela, me estás cansando… - empezó a dar golpecitos con el pie al suelo.

- Estoy muy segura de que ya has experimentado algunas visiones en esta isla.

Eustass abrió los ojos de par en par y cesó el movimiento de su pie, recordó aquellas visiones que tuvo la primera vez que pisó la isla, al tocar un árbol. Aquellas visiones relacionadas con Trafalgar y la agresión de Doflamingo.

-Tch, tienes razón, ¿vale? ¿Pero, eso qué tiene que ver con mi destino?

El semblante de la anciana se volvió serio y oscuro, miró a Kid con un brillo misterioso en los ojos.

- Has de pensar si estás preparado para cambiar el destino de esa persona y el tuyo. Deja de engañarte, busca la verdad Eustass Kid… Si das un paso equivocado a propósito, morirá.

-¿¡QUÉ!? Maldita vieja, ¿¡qué memeces dices!?- gritó.

Cuando parpadeó, la abuela ya no estaba allí, se había esfumado en la nada. La gente que pasaba por su alrededor se le quedaba mirando extrañados, pues hacía ya un buen rato que hablaba solo y ahora se había puesto a gritar como un loco; "un borracho más... Qué típico de esta isla" comentaban algunos transeúntes. Kid enrojeció levemente y notó como su enfado iba en gran aumento.

"¿¡Qué mierdas ha sido eso!? Primero el imbécil de Bellamy, luego la vieja, las visiones, Trafalgar, Doflamingo… ¿qué cojones anda mal conmigo? Soy un puto caos, me estoy comiendo mucho la cabeza, vamos Kid, reacciona, no seas gilipollas" se decía a sí mismo mientras continuaba caminando por las transitadas calles.

* * *

Law seguía encerrado en su camarote escribiendo papeles y firmando documentos. Al lado izquierdo de la mesa había un enorme pilón de folios que le aguardaban pacientemente, parecía que no fueran a acabarse nunca, por más que hacía, cada vez que la miraba la veía igual. Suspiró cansado y, sin querer, volvió a pensar en lo sucedido aquella tarde. Sus pómulos se sonrojaron pero rápidamente volvieron a su característico tono pálido. Suspiró de nuevo y volvió a sumergirse en aquél mar de papeles y tinta.

No pasó mucho rato hasta que volvió a suspirar, esta vez agobiado. Tanto papeleo no era bueno, y mucho menos teniendo la mente tan nublada. Todos sus pensamientos eran un torbellino incesante de preguntas sin respuesta, temores e incluso dudas. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y tuvo que dejar la pluma en el escritorio, todo aquello le ponía nervioso en desmedida.

-Suficiente por hoy - dijo mientras se alzaba de la silla y se estiraba- … creo que daré un paseo por la ciudad, quizás viene bien para despejarme – sonrió.

Abrió la puerta de su camarote y caminó por los metálicos pasillos del submarino hasta alcanzar la escotilla que le llevaría al exterior. Cuando salió, la brisa marina le dio la bienvenida.

-Una noche perfecta – de un salto bajó a la arena de la playa – espero poder relajarme… aunque sólo sea un poco – se decía así mismo.

Comenzó a caminar con pausa pero sin prisa hacia la ciudad. Cruzó un pequeño puente de tablas de madera y en poco tiempo se vio rodeado de luces centelleantes y bullicio. No solía gustarle el jaleo, prefería la calma y los sitios silenciosos, pero aquél día era diferente, necesitaba un cambio para poder desconectar. Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y notó un papel doblado y arrugado en uno de ellos, así que decidió sacarlo por enésima vez y volverlo a leer.

"_Cumpleaños Law *recordar, día 5*… ¿en serio celebran esto? Comprar regalo… "_

Sus mejillas se encendieron. Aquella letra desordenada pero elegante a la vez, aquella escritura tan poco pulcra, las manchas de vino tinto, el débil olor a esmalte de uñas… sabía perfectamente quién había escrito aquella nota. El mismo que se la tiró aquella misma tarde a la cara.

- Eustass-ya – murmuró mientras se tapaba la sonrisa con aquella pequeña nota color arena.

Volvió a mirarla y todo él se llenó de felicidad… y preguntas. ¿Por qué Kid escribiría una nota con SU cumpleaños? ¿Por qué quería recordarlo? ¿Hacerle un regalo a él? _"Todo debe ser una broma, ¿verdad? Pero… ¿y si no lo es?" _se preguntaba extrañado Law. Sin obtener respuestas, decidió guardar la nota de nuevo en su bolsillo y proseguir su camino por la ciudad.

- Hombre, pero si es Law ~ - dijo una voz chillona tras Trafalgar, sacándole de su mundo de felicidad absoluta.

Trafalgar se giró y, frente a él se encontraba un hombre de pelo corto rubio, muy alto, con gafas oscuras y varias cicatrices en la cara. Sería capaz de reconocerlo de lejos.

-¿Bellamy? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Piérdete- comentó Law con voz rancia.

- Oh, ¿tanto tiempo sin vernos y me hablas así? Que maleducado te has vuelto– sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre Law, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

- ¡UGH! ¿¡Qué son estas confianzas!? ¡Quítate de encima mío, pedazo de animal!- refunfuñó molesto.

Bellamy sonrió, parecía estar pasándolo bien al ver a Law así. Hizo caso omiso a las palabras del moreno y continuó jugando. Empezó a caminar con Law bajo su brazo y, casi arrastrándolo, lo llevó a un callejón alejado del bullicio de la calle principal. Law intentaba frenarle, pero era tarea inútil, pues Bellamy le superaba en altura y peso y tenerlo casi encima en su totalidad no ayudaba en absoluto.

-Basta ya de juegos estúpidos Bellamy, ¡SUÉLTAME! Maldito capullo – gritó Law muy enfadado.

-TCH, maldito niño maleducado.

Sin mucho cuidado, retiró el brazo de los hombros de Law y, antes de que éste pudiese darse la vuelta para enfrentarle, le dio un empujón con bastante fuerza, provocando que el cuerpo del moreno capitán se estampara con unas cajas de madera que había frente a ellos para acto seguido caer de bruces contra el suelo irremediablemente.

-¡Ahahaha! Pero mírate, ¡pareces un perro abandonado!- rio con fuerza el rubio.

- Tch, ¿a qué diablos viene todo esto? – preguntó mientras se ponía en pie. Notó cómo algo caía de su nariz y lo tocó, dejándose los dedos rojos y con olor metálico.

- Pequeño Law… Yo sólo soy un mensajero de Doflamingo – rio entre dientes- y tengo un mensaje para ti ~

La cara de Law empalideció. Doflamingo de nuevo, no podía ser verdad. Bellamy continuó riendo al ver la expresión de Law y se acercó a él. Éste por su parte se quedó inmóvil en el suelo, inmerso en miedo, temblando levemente al recordar lo que le pasó con el rey de Dressrosa en su propio submarino y de nuevo se bloqueó. La mano de Bellamy quitándole el sombrero sin previo aviso lo despertó.

-Esto me lo llevaré como muestra de haber hablado contigo ~

-… ¿Cuál es… el mensaje… de Doflamingo?- preguntó titubeante y sin alzar la mirada del suelo.

-…- sacó un pequeño Den Den mushi rosa pastel con una grabación_-"Querido Law, espero que no te hayas ido con nadie… ¿te sientes solo? Pobrecito, no te preocupes, pronto iré por ti ~ Recuerda, eres MIO, la marca de tu espalda lo deja claro. Me perteneces a mí y a nadie más, ufufufu ~ mi pequeño corderito, la próxima vez, acabaré lo que empecé y créeme, será mucho peor"_

Lleno de ira y miedo por aquella grabación, intentó cargar todo su odio hacia Bellamy, le daba igual si lo asesinaba allí mismo o no, lo único que quería era deshacerse de aquél momento, volver a la felicidad de escasos minutos atrás.

- ¡·R O O M·!-gritó. Notó como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y la vista se le volvía borrosa.

Una fina room los envolvió a ambos y a una pequeña parte de los edificios del callejón. Pero algo andaba mal. La room era muy inestable, hacia intermitencias e incluso se abría en algunas zonas. Law se quedó perplejo, nunca pensó que sus propios sentimientos fueran a afectar a sus poderes de aquella manera.

-¿Qué diablos es esto muchacho? Ahahha, debe ser una broma… en fin, me marcho ~ Cuídate "pequeño corderito" – comentó en tono burlón mientras salía de aquella "room" - y más vale que esperes sentadito a tu amo, perrito ¡ahahaha!

Con las lágrimas desbordando de sus ojos, alzó la mirada para ver marchar a Bellamy. No podía creer estar viviendo aquello, tenía que huir, pero sabía que aquello era imposible… una vez estabas bajo la mira de Doflamingo ya no tenías escapatoria. El agobio volvió a apoderarse de él junto al miedo, ya no tenía ganas de estar en la ciudad, necesitaba silencio, calma, así que salió de aquél oscuro callejón y comprobó que Bellamy ya no estaba por los alrededores. Como pudo se limpió la sangre y las lágrimas que descendían lentamente por sus mejillas con la manga de su sudadera y echó a correr calle abajo.

* * *

Kid continuaba su camino, buscando a Bellamy en cada rincón, pero no lograba dar con él de ninguna manera. Los transeúntes le miraban, sabían que era peligroso y, su cara de pocos amigos no ayudaba demasiado a que pensaran otra cosa o le ayudaran a encontrar lo que buscaba. Eustass los miraba, veía cómo incluso otros piratas que paseaban por allí se alejaban de él.

"_Maldición, así no puedo preguntar a nadie… ¡Al cuerno con ellos!"_ pensaba para sí mismo al mismo tiempo que alzaba el puño y asestaba un golpe en una papelera.

Prosiguió su camino ignorando las miradas de la gente, estaba cansado de todos ellos, solo deseaba matarlos, Eustass odiaba que lo miraran tan descaradamente y se estaba enfadando cada vez más. Detuvo sus pasos decidido a acabar con alguna de aquellas míseras vidas cuando, de repente, una cálida y fulgurante luz amarillenta captó toda su atención.

- ¿Qué diablos? – se preguntó, girándose a la derecha.

Allí, frente a él, había un precioso escaparate color ámbar. Las estanterías eran de cristal y sobre ellas había pequeñas cajas azules con anillos y hermosos brazaletes. Alzó la cabeza y leyó el cartel del local: _"Dreamy Jewelers ~ Where your dreams come true ~". _ Bajó la mirada y siguió observando aquél bonito escaparate. Algo le llamó mucho la atención, un cartel enorme con la palabra _"new"_ en él y, al lado, un precioso collar negro mate, parecido al de un gato, con un grande y precioso cascabel amarillo y negro. De repente Law se le apareció en la cabeza e inconscientemente entró en aquella joyería.

-Hola, buenas noches caballero ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – una jovencita con tirabuzones verdosos y amarillentos le dio una cálida bienvenida.- ¡Oh! Pero si es Eustass Kid, menuda sorpresa que alguien como usted entre aquí, hihi ~

- ¡QU-!- dio un tremendo bote cuando se dio cuenta de que había entrado sin apenas darse cuenta.

- Hihi, disculpe si le he asustado. Bien, dígame que busca, ¿tal vez un anillo de compromiso? ¿Un brazalete de piedra marina embellecida? ¿Quizás un reloj de bolsillo en forma de mostacho con diamantes?- la joven sonrió- En Dreamy Jewelers podemos hacer lo que más deseé y a su gusto personal señor.

- Quiero eso de ahí fuera – señaló el cascabel.

-Excelente elección.

La chica salió del mostrador y se dirigió al escaparate. Con mucho cuidado, cogió el cascabel y volvió de nuevo tras el mostrador. Kid se fijó en que tenía una pequeña placa con su nombre "Akire D." también se fijó en que la chica no andaba corta de 'dotes femeninas' y se sonrojó muy levemente.

- Sabe… ha hecho una excelente compra señor Eustass. Éste es el último que nos queda, pues solo tres salieron al mercado, así que se lleva una pieza limitada – sonrió dulcemente- seguro que su novia se llevará una buena sorpresa.

Al escuchar la palabra 'novia', Kid no pudo evitar sonrojarse exageradamente, tanto, que su cara combinaba a la perfección con su rojizo pelo.

-¿¡CÓMO QUE NOVIA!? N-no, te equivocas.

- Disculpe, no era mi intención… ¿es para su esposa tal vez? ¿Prometida? ¿Amante?- preguntó curiosa.

-¡NO! ¡C-CÁLLATE Y ENVUÉLVELO NIÑA! ES PARA EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE… DE…- gruñó- … es igual, aquí te dejo el dinero…

- Disculpe, es que soy muy curiosa, lo lamento mucho – dijo con voz tristona mientras envolvía cuidadosamente el cascabel- Pero ¿sabe? Estoy segura de que le encantará el regalo, es precioso.

-Más le vale, tch – seguía rojo como un tomate. Cuando Akire terminó de envolverlo lo cogió y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Señor Kid, felicite a su 'novia' de mi parte- se despidió de él con una amplia sonrisa.

- TCH, por supuesto que lo haré.

Salió de la tienda aun estando rojo, y enrojeció más cuando se dio cuenta de que había admitido sin querer que el receptor del regalo fuera su 'novia'. Chasqueó la lengua y no dio ni cinco pasos cuando alguien muy conocido pasó corriendo justo por delante de él. Alargó el brazo y sin mucha dificultad lo cogió de la muñeca deteniéndolo en seco.

-¡Trafalgar! ¿Qué haces? ¿Ahora te dedicas a correr maratones nocturnas? Hahaha – bromeó, intentando quitarse el rubor.

De la sorpresa Law giró la cara hacia Kid, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Cuando Eustass lo vio quedó perplejo, pues era la primera vez que lo veía sin sombrero y la verdad es que estaba muy atractivo. Pero eso era lo de menos en aquél momento, pues su nariz goteaba sangre y estaba roja, cómo si le hubiesen dado un golpe y qué decir de sus ojos brillantes y el rastro de lágrimas. Estaba muy claro, algo había pasado y esto asustó en cierta medida al pelirrojo.

- Oi Trafalgar, ¿qué te ha pasado?- preguntó con cierto tono de preocupación.

-Nada, suéltame Eustass-ya- bajó su mirada al suelo.

- Ni de coña imbécil – frunció el ceño- tu careto está mal, bastardo, dime qué ha sucedido y quién.

- ¡DÉJAME!- tiró de su brazo, liberándose del agarre de Kid- He dicho que nada, no indagues más estúpido…

-¡Hey! ¿Te piensas que soy idiota? No me engañes Trafalgar…

-Heh, ¡puedo engañarte si quiero! Aléjate de mí, para de meter las narices en mis asuntos, no te conciernen… solo eres un estorbo Eustass-ya- dijo con frialdad.

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, el silencio se hizo absoluto entre ambos. Kid sintió cómo el corazón se le encogía y empezaba a dolerle, era como si le hubiesen clavado una estaca y la estuviesen removiendo. Sus ojos entristecieron, Law le miró, sabía que se había equivocado, había dicho algo que no era cierto, pero ¿aquello que veía en los ambarinos ojos de Kid era tristeza?

- Y-yo…- intentó decir con ojos llorosos- no ha… sido nada, solo tropecé y caí… y perdí mi sombrero, e-eso es t-todo…

Poco a poco se apartó de Kid para terminar huyendo tal y cómo lo estaba haciendo antes de ser detenido por el pelirrojo, éste por su parte quedó inmóvil en el mismo sitio observando cómo Law desaparecía calle abajo. Cuando ya no estaba en su campo de visión, reaccionó.

- Pero será estúpido y nenaza, que no me concierne dice… ¡Maldito médico de mierda! ¿Y tú qué sabes? Tch, imbécil.

Intentó ser orgulloso como de costumbre, pero algo en su interior se negaba, así que decidió ir por el mismo camino por el que se fue Trafalgar para ver si lo encontraba, aunque de todas formas debía ir por allí, pues era el camino más corto para llegar a su barco.

Lejos quedaban ya las luces de neón, los tumultos de gente y los ruidosos locales. Ahora solo la luna iluminaba el camino de tierra y los insectos era lo único audible. Una brisa agradable acarició la cara de Kid y junto a ella trajo un nuevo sonido para sus oídos, una voz… y una estridente para ser exactos. Kid caminó siguiendo el rumbo de aquella voz y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando alcanzó a ver quién había allí.

- Bellamy – rechinó sus dientes con rabia- maldito hijo de puta.

Kid se ocultó tras un ancho árbol, Bellamy parecía estar teniendo una conversación con alguien a través de un den den mushi. Asomó un poco la cabeza y vio que tenía algo entre las manos, algo blanco. Agudizó un poco más la vista para conseguir divisar que era aquél objeto. No había duda alguna, se trataba del sombrero de Law y estaba ensartado por una daga color rubí.

-… si… le di el mensaje, debería haberle visto capitán ¡ahahah! Llorando como una niña, ¿y eso es un capitán?... sí, cogí su sombrero para que me creas. Sinceramente no sé qué ves en él, Doflamingo.

Al escuchar ese nombre la sangre de Kid hirvió como si lo hubiesen metido en una olla. No pudo contener más su rabia y, como si de un animal salvaje se tratara, salió de su escondite y le propinó un gran puñetazo a Bellamy que lo hizo estrellarse con un árbol enorme que había varios metros adelante.

- Bellamy, por fin te encuentro gilipollas – se dirigió hacia él con paso firme.

-¿¡E-E…EUSTASS K-K-KID!?- balbuceó como pudo, pues le faltaban algunos dientes y la sangre le salía a chorros por la nariz.

- Exacto gusano. Verás…- cogió a Bellamy del cuello y lo alzó hasta dejarlo a su misma altura – llevo toda la tarde y bien entrada la noche buscándote, qué casualidad encontrarte aquí… y con el sombrero del cirujano.

-¿¡Y A TI QUÉ TE IMPORTA!?

-Más de lo que crees bastardo hijo de puta – apretó más sus dedos - … tu jefe me tiene hasta los cojones, así que le vas a dar un mensaje de mi parte, y más vale que se lo digas.

-¿C-c-cómo?

- Dile a tu puto capitán que ni se le ocurra volver a tocar al cirujano. Ni un solo pelo. Si lo hace iré personalmente a arrancarle la cabeza, ¿¡me oyes!? … - soltó de golpe al rubio, haciéndole caer de culo – Trafalgar Law me pertenece.

Y con aquello dicho, volvió a retomar su camino tras coger el blanco sombrero, dejando atrás a un ensangrentado, confuso y perplejo Bellamy. Él sabía que aquello iba a enfadar a Doflamingo más de la cuenta, pero dentro de él, moría de ganas por ver cómo el shichibukai acababa con la vida de aquél desagradable pelirrojo.

Al fin, tras aquél curioso incidente, llegó a su preciado barco. Los pocos tripulantes que quedaban en él estaban dormidos, probablemente borrachos tras una larga fiesta y los que faltaban andarían por la ciudad ligando con hermosas mujeres o peleándose en algún bar, para no perder la costumbre.

Con paso lento se dirigió a la proa del barco, una vez allí metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el cascabel de su envoltorio.

"_Trafalgar Law me pertenece"_ aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente sin cesar. Lo había dicho sin pensar, pero no se arrepentía, en cierta medida dentro de él quería que fuera así, quería tener al moreno para él solo, quería abrazarlo, sentir su calidez y escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por su agradable voz. Abochornado por estos pensamientos miró el cascabel de nuevo y con un suave movimiento lo llevó hacia sus labios, los cuales le dieron un suave beso haciéndolo tintinear levemente. Ya no hacía falta que le diera más vueltas o intentara reprimirlo, amaba a Trafalgar Law y haría lo que fuera por protegerlo.

* * *

Con mucho dolor en la cara, por fin alcanzó el barco en el cual se encontraba Doflamingo. Caminaba torpemente por el barco, casi no podía mantenerse en pie debido a la pérdida de sangre. Los tripulantes informaron a Donquixote de la llegada de Bellamy y éste personalmente salió a recibir a su camarada con una copa de vino tinto en la mano.

- Fufufu, vienes hecho un asco Bel ~ ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó con su típica sonrisa.

- Es… el capitán Kid… tengo un mensaje para usted señor *cough cough*- cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Hmm? Adelante, dime ~

Bellamy le narró el mensaje completo a Doflamingo y justo cuando acabó, su cuerpo ya no aguantaba más y se desmayó frente a su capitán. Éste por su parte no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ¿acaso le estaba declarando la guerra aquél capitán del tres al cuarto?

- Fufufufu, que gracioso es ese novato ~ ¡Fufufufu!

De la rabia que sentía en ese momento hizo añicos la copa que portaba en las manos, dispersando innumerables trozos de cristal de bohemia por todo el barco. Nadie le declaraba la guerra así, nadie le quitaba lo que era suyo, absolutamente nadie. Aquello no iba a quedar así.

- Sea pues, ¡empecemos la batalla, Eustass!


End file.
